National Anthem
by ChaniJayz
Summary: The story takes places after 3x10- How Olivia deals with everything going on around and more hidden secrets are uncovered and Olivia realizes there's more to her exsistance. Please give me some credit, it's my forst fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, you're hired**

**_"…I am never coming back."_**

Olivia glared at Huck as Quinn said these words and hung up. Those were the words that stung Huck the most and all he wanted to do was take it all back.  
"Look what you have done Huck!" Olivia snapped at him, "I told you to look after Quinn, take Quinn in, Teach Quinn, help Quinn, not torture Quinn."  
"I thought I was helping Liv!" Huck murmured to her.  
"Did you tell her that she's not a gladiator anymore Huck?"  
"She's not a gladiator, what she did was selfish." Huck defended himself.  
"What makes what you did any better?" Olivia snapped at her, "You can strangle me, you can get angry at me for doing all the things I did but one thing you don't do Huck, is decide who's a gladiator, I make that decision!" Olivia walked out the briefing room and into the comfort of her office. Abby and Harrison stared at Huck as he continued to type on his laptop.

The thing about Olivia Pope was that she was raised a lady, but lately she was doing trampy things. Like now she opened the cabinet behind her desk and took the bottle of wine out and instead of pouring into a glass, she drank it straight it from the bottle.  
She recalled the conversation she had with a very emotional but angry Quinn ten minutes ago.  
"Quinn where are you?" Olivia said calmly as Abby, Huck and Harrison sat in the office with her. Olivia decided to put the phone on loudspeaker.  
"What does it matter," Quinn snapped, "Huck made it clear that I wasn't a gladiator anymore."  
Olivia glared at Huck before she replied, "He doesn't make that decision, I do. And I want you to come back. Please Quinn, we're a family."  
"Are you crazy," Quinn said her voice sounding shaky, "Because if you are I can understand, you know with the whole assassin for a father, terrorist for a mother. The DNA is clearly there isn't it Liv?"  
Olivia sighed. Ok she'll admit she walked into that one, "Quinn please."  
"Tell me something, "Quinn said, "I know you come from crap but I'm pretty sure not even your family would break into your home, strip you naked from to toe, duct tape you and then apologize because he's about to find joy in pulling your teeth out. Oh bonus feature, put a tracking ship in my mouth so that I can go spy on B613, so that he can get revenge on Rowan."  
Olivia once again glared at Huck.  
"Wait you did what?" Harrison hissed at Huck.  
"Oh I'm on loud speaker," Quinn sniffed, "In that case, Huck? I know you're sitting there listening…I was good for you. I was good to you. I was loyal; I would have never hurt you. I made one mistake and you hurt me. You something to me but now I see…I will kill you if it's the last thing do. And you will never lay a finger on me again because you had your turn and now it's mine."  
"Quinn I'm sure Huck is-" Olivia began but Quinn interrupted, "Bull crap! I'm not stupid. He's sitting there now looking down as you Liv, glare at him. So I will not accept your apology Live, I wanted his but if he doesn't give it to me well then…YOLO right Huck?"

"Quinn-"Olivia began again, "Don't call me to waste your time Liv, between lying to people on their campaigns and screwing the president. I'm sure you're very busy! So don't waste your time…because _I'm never coming back_."

Olivia sipped the wine gradually, she still needed to drive home and she wasn't planning on getting drunk. Her life was losing meaning and quickly.

Firstly as Quinn happily pointed out, her mother was a terrorist that tricked her on a flight to Hong Kong and she had an assassin for a father. Who by the way was more than willing to end Jake and Hucks' life all together, and probably Fitz for kidnapping him while her terrorist mother escaped…

Fitz…  
oh Fitz.

She had not had a proper conversation with him since…Vermont. Asking to see her father was not a conversation, or asking to have her mother arrested was not a conversation either or him telling her that Maya had disappeared off the grid was also not a conversation. Yes, Vermont was the last proper conversation she had with him and even that was heated, but in a good way.

She missed him, but she didn't know what to say to him. Or maybe it was the fact that now that she didn't work for Josie, she wanted to help him. Mostly she was scared that she would cry in front him, again. Olivia loved Fitz, but lately she was having difficulty admitting it to him.

But she could not worry about that now, she had a bigger issue on her hands, was she to try and reason with Olivia again or replace her… and if she was going to replace Quinn, who with?

[

The next day dawned on OPA, and Olivia walked into the office with perfect Intel on who her new employee should be.

"What are we going to do?" Abby sighed as she sat drinking her coffee with Harrison and Huck, "We're down to our last straw. Josie was perfect leverage for this company to make a name again."

"Maybe the White House will higher us." Harrison shrugged, "If Huck promises not to pull any of the President's teeth out."  
"Harrison!" Abby snaps at him. Olivia walks into the Briefing room and look at every one of her gladiators.

She looks at Huck last and glares at him. Huck looks down.

"Ok everyone," She says clearly and pulls out a picture, "We have work to do." Olivia puts three pictures up, two men and one young woman.

"Who are these people," Abby says, "They don't look like clientele."

"They're not." Olivia sighs and looks at Huck again and then at Abby, "There potencial employee."

"Wait what?" Harrison looked at Olivia, "So its official, Quinn's out."

"I can't force her to stay." Olivia sighed, "I can't force any of you stay. You all have lives and all I want to do is be part of it."

"We could never have a life without you Liv." Harrison smiled at her. Abby nodded and smiled at her.

"We live for you Liv." Huck sighed. Olivia gave him a small smile and looked back at the window with the pictures.

"Ok first things first," Olivia said, "We have Reggie Arnolds, forty five years old, used to work for the FBI until he was fired. Find out what you can find." Olivia then moved to the second male, "Ryan Craze, used to help build software for Apple but after building software that helped apparently enhance the program he was dismissed. Also find out what going on there."

"Who's that?" Abby asked at the last picture of the young girl with olive toned skin and dark curly long hair.

"They call her fine line" Olivia sighed, "I know a guy who spoke to last night who has been out smarted by her a couple of times. Apparently there have been many security breaches. No one can find the real suspect but many criminal organizations believe she had something to do with it. Find her and figure out what she's all about." They all looked at Olivia for some time, "Today would be good."

They got up immediately and began working.

Olivia walked into her office and when her phone rang and wondered into her office and saw the caller ID. She sighed and answered.

"I can't talk now, "She sighed, "I have a crisis on my hands and we can't do this now."

"We haven't spoken in days Liv." He said sighing, "We haven't spoken since-"

"We figured out that my mother is an international problem?" Olivia finished his sentence.

"I miss you."

"You don't get to say that!" Olivia replied quickly.

"Let's go to Vermont tonight!" Fitz suggested.

"You don't get to say that either." Olivia protested, "Fitz I have a lot going on right now at work."

"And personally." Fitz sighed, "We can figure something out."

"We can't." Olivia sighed, "She's gone. For good this time."

"How about I come over tonight and we talk." Fitz suggested again.

"Talk? We both know that our capacity to keep a decent conversation ended before you became the President of the United States." Olivia scoffed, "So you calling me to suggest how we can sex is below both you and me together."

"I'll be there at nine."

"Fitz!" Olivia began to protest but he just hung up. Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Liv!" Harrison popped his head in her door, "You should see this."

"So we did some research and found some stuff out." Abby sighed as they all sat in the briefing room, "These two," she pointed at the men, "Are probably our worst option."

"Why?" Olivia asked slowly.

"Well one appeared in Court yesterday." Harrison sighed, "Killed his gardener with a lawn mower."

"And the other one?"

"He's not interested in this life," Abby sighed, "That is for sure. He's married with four kids and just opened his own book store."

"Mmmm…" Olivia hummed and looked at the female, "What more could you find on her."

"I don't know how you're going to take this," Abby sighed, "But she's an off-the-grid type chick."

"Huck is still searching for anything on her." Harrison stated, "And when it comes to Huck finding someone, he has no problem with that."

"She's definitely trying her best to stay hidden." Huck stated softly as well.

Olivia walked to the window and stared at her. Something about her eyes told her that she needed to take this young girl in.

"She's hired." Olivia said confidently. Everyone looked at her as if she has gone mad.

"Wait what?" Abby gasped.

"We know nothing about this chick." Harrison stated, "For all we know she could be worse than the guy in jail… We don't even have a name."

"Yeah we do." Huck said typing on his laptop, "Her name is Clarissa Bennet Aka-"

"Fine Line." Olivia continued.

"According to this site where she was hacking," Huck sighed, "She's…" Huck looked at his screen with wide eyes, "What the…"

"Huck what is it?" Olivia asked in concern and went to go see his screen.

"She's hacking me." Huck said in disbelief.

**Stop looking for me!**

"Wow!" Harrison said softly, "She's smarter then you Huck."

"Huck Can you track her down without her knowing?" Olivia asked.

"Way ahead of you." Huck said and looked at his screen, "She's in a café south of Washington."

"Harrison come with me." Olivia said grabbing her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Being Bennet **

**A/N: Thanks for reviews**

"Are you sure you want to do this Liv?" Harrison said as Olivia drove and Huck sat in the back seat navigating Olivia.

"What do mean am I sure?" Olivia said rather sternly, "What's my motto Harrison?"

"Go with your gut."

"Exactly!" Olivia said, "And my gut tells me that Bennet is our best shot at uplifting OPA!"

Harrison sighed and looked at Huck who just gave him a skeptical look but carried on looking at his tablet.

"Ok turn right here." Huck said. They stopped in front of the Café.

"It's an internet diner." Olivia gasped.

"Perfect place for a hacker to chill." Harrison sighed.

"Huck stay in the car, Harrison come with me." Olivia ordered.

They walked into the diner. It wasn't as busy as you would expect it to be. On the one side of the diner was old computers all in line, but divided by plastic dividers. On the other side was seating arrangements with blue leather chairs and plastic tables but cables next to the table, which assumedly was for your own device. In the diner was three people. Two by the computers and one sitting eating a burger.

"Harrison," Olivia whispered to him, "Go to the computers and see what those two are up too."

Harrison just looked at Olivia and walked to the computer stations. Olivia walked up to the check-in station where stood a waitress with blonde cut hair with a fringe and what you could see was fake contacts and bright red lipstick. She had a flying dove tattooed to her left hand, it was small but visible. She also had an infinity symbol tattooed on her wrist, with numbers underneath it nut Olivia could not make out what it was.

"Welcome to Internet Café." She said smiling slightly, "what can I get you?"

"I'm looking for someone who may or may not be in this diner." Olivia said and looked at Harrison then back the waitress.

"Aren't we all?" The waitress laughed, "But don't sweat it, you'll find someone soon enough, so stop sobbing me with your pathetic love life and order something."

Then Olivia saw it, the scar on the waitress's neck matched the one that was on the picture of…

"Perhaps you know who I'm looking for." Olivia blinked at her, "Fine line."

"Ah haven't heard that nick name since college." The waitress looked smug.

"We need to talk Clarissa." Olivia whispered to her, "You don't know me, but I know you."

"Funny you should say that…Olivia Pope." Clarissa grinned at her, "I know you better than you would think. I know that you're looking to replace that psycho maniac Quinn what's her face, when in fact her real name is Lindsay. I know your associate, what's his name who tried to find me and I ended finding him first, oh yeah Huck Finn is it? Is the reason why Lindsay walked out? I know that you and Abby have been friends for so long and that she used to be an investigator and that she was married and now all of sudden she's that pathetic looser who was a DA, then a teacher now he works for the FBI, but he's still a looser with glasses. Oh and then there's Harrison sitting there," Clarissa pointed at the computers, "yeah, what a juvenile rookie. Oh by the way he slept with that congresswoman's sister. But he has too much of a story I swear I don't have time to tell. Oh and then there's you again. How the president?"

Olivia looked at her with wide eyes and just signaled for Harrison to come stand next to her.

"We're here to-"Olivia began but Clarissa interrupted, "Offer me a job. Why not give it to the jail bird with the lawn mower. I don't work for anybody but me."

"You work in this diner?" Harrison pointed out.

"I think you should shut your mouth before I bust a cape up in you big brown a-"Olivia stopped her, "This is a big opportunity."

"So I can cover your ass?" Clarissa scoffed, "You want me to work for you…you have to earn me!" she turned to walk away but then Huck appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand on her shoulder. Clarissa looked at his hand and grinned.

"What an idiot!" Clarissa said and flipped him over the counter where Huck landed on his back.

"Heard of self-defense when you were in B613?" Clarissa grinned at him. The whole diner stared at her. She sighed and took her apron off.

She grabs her bag from under the counter and walks out the diner.

"Huck are you ok?" Olivia gasped and looked at Huck who just smiled and stood up.

Olivia and Harrison ran out the Café to try and catch up with Clarissa. Olivia sighed at the fact that nobody resembled the girl she was in fact looking for.

"Get Huck!" She said to Harrison.

#

"Did you get her?" Abby asked as Olivia walked into the office with Harrison and Huck behind her.

"No." Olivia sighed.

"So now we look for someone else." Harrison sighs and sits comfortably in his seat.

"Why?" Olivia said raising an eyebrow at him

"Liv you can't possibly think she's-"Harrison began but Olivia interrupted, "Harrison, I'm going to remind you what my number one motto is here, you already know."

"So your gut tells you it's ok to have someone who throw Huck over a diner counter?" Harrison peaked.

"She did what?" Abby gasped.

"Listen to me," Olivia sighed, "Huck, I'm sorry that she did that but she is good at what she does, but she's also a lost cause because there are so many organizations that are after her, if we can help her. That would be great." Olivia looked at everyone, "Understood! Good. Huck see if you can track her next location."

"Already done." Huck said pulling out an invitation, "When she knocked me over I pulled this out of her apron. There's a gala ball tonight hosting the President of France, she's gonna be there."

"How on earth did she get her hands on that?" Abby said looking stunned.

"It doesn't matter," Olivia sighed taking the invitation, "If she could get her hands on this one, she'll most likely get her hands on another one." Olivia looked at the venue, "it's near Union Building. This should be fun. Abby, you should check, I think David may be there."

And so was Fitz...

#

Olivia wore a light pink off shoulder full length dress with sliver heels. She decided to make Harrison her plus one, considering she felt like he needed to get out more. Abby was deemed to come with David and Huck was in the balcony of the ballroom tracking and tracing any signs of Clarissa.

Olivia held Harrison's arm firmly and many elite and socialites walked around the ballroom.

"Keep an eye out." Olivia said to Harrison.

"So we're spies now?" Harrison asked looking at Olivia.

"No, we hire the best!" Olivia said.

"Ladies and Gentle, The President of France and his Wife," The MC said from the podium as the President came out with his wife, "And here to honor him, The President of the United States and Madam First Lady." Cheers erupted the room as Mellie and Fitz made their across the Podium to sit next to the President of France. Olivia smiled… Fitz looked dashing in his tux, showing off his charming smile and his beautiful manner. She hated not being able to be with him. At all. But she wanted to make it work; it was just going to take so much work.

The night began and she watched as people began to appreciate the night's activities. As music was played and people mingled. Olivia saw Abby and winked at her; Abby just nodded and diverted all her attention back to David.

Olivia told Harrison to take a look around as Olivia walked to the bar.

"You look beautiful." Fitz said from next to her. Olivia stared at him for a moment.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia sighed and looked at her love.

"Liv," He sighed and looked around him, "Come with me."

"What? Fitz, I've had my name share a headline with you once, no thanks." Olivia said firmly and moved back to her wine.

"Ok fine, meet me in this room in two minutes." Before Olivia could respond Fitz was gone after putting a piece of paper in her hand and walking away.

#

"This is crazy Fitz." Olivia said entering the room and found Fitz looking out to the whole of DC.

"Once upon a time I would've deemed for a place like this." Fitz sighed looking distressed. He then turned to face Olivia, "And now all I want to do is get rid of it."

"Fitz." Olivia sighed walking up to him, "We've spent...a lot of time getting you here…you deserve a second term."

"A lot of people may not think that." He sighed and placed his palm on her cheek, "What I would give for that moment back at Vermont." Olivia smiled sweetly at him, "What I would give." He whispered again before placing his lips against hers and moaned into her mouth. The kiss was a mixture of sweet and passionate. Olivia found herself knotting her hands through his curly hair. Fitz pushed her to the couch and tried to life her dress up but was not succeeding.

"Fitz wait!" Olivia moaned and tried to get hold of his hands, "We cant. You're here honoring someone and I'm here trying to find someone."

"Who?" Fitz asked looking at her.

"That's classified." Olivia said but then took her underwear off and handed them to Fitz. Olivia could see his pants tightening and smiled.

"Save that for later." She winked at him and walked out the room.

#

When Olivia returned, the band began playing the tune to Sweet Transvestite by the Rocky Horror show. In the center of the stage was a woman in glittery dress with a mask on singing. Her notes were on spot and were perfect. Olivia watched this woman and she danced her way to Cyrus and sang for him and danced seductively around him. But what Olivia saw that she knew nobody else spotted, she dug in his pocket and walked away from him. She then found herself around the other elites and finally towards the President and then touched him and then that's when the secret service reacted and walked towards her. The woman looked at them and then just grabbed the Presidents jacket that was on the chair and made a run for it. Everybody a small reaction as did the secret service that ran after her.

Olivia saw Harrison and they both made their way out the building and found that the secret service had lost track of her.

"Well that puts a damper on everything." Harrison sighs.

#

As Olivia, Harrison and Huck walked back to the office, they were shocked at who they found there.

"Carissa!" Olivia gasped. She sat in the briefing room wearing the dress but the wing was off.

This when Olivia finally notice the long curly hair that Clarissa had that was now in an untidy bun.

"So you saw me take the flash out of Cyrus Beene's pocket." She smiles at Olivia.

"I may have noticed." Olivia snapped at her.

"There's a lot I've noticed to," Clarissa snapped back but then said, "I have a few questions about…this environment."

"Ask away." Olivia said looking at her with wide eyes.

"When I'm here," Clarissa said, "Will I be protected."

Olivia looked deep into these girls' eyes and sighed, "I can't promise that you'll never be wanted again, but I can guarantee you that this is as normal as your life will get."

"Ok, one more question, it's a don't ask question policy right?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded, "However I still need a few information pointer from you, like the basics."

"I can handle that." Clarissa shrugged. Olivia nodded for Harrison and Huck to leave. Once they left Olivia took a seat in front of Clarissa.

"What's your real name?"

"Clarissa." Clarissa answered and Olivia just looked at her.

"Fine, Jean Clarissa Danes. But I changed it to Bennet so I wouldn't get caught." Clarissa explained.

"How long have you been C Bennet?" Olivia asked.

"Since I turned nineteen." Clarissa sighed, "The cops having been looking for Jean Danes for so long…"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Clarissa sighed. Olivia looked at her, "I'm not lying, there would be no point because you're the only one I can count on to protect me."

"So I take it you want the job?" Olivia asked slightly.

"Yes." Clarissa sighs, "I have information that the white house is keeping from the public."  
"What information?"

"Don't worry about it," Clarissa said, "Just know that it won't affect OPA."

Olivia sighed, for some reason she could only trust her. She held her hand out for Clarissa, "Welcome to OPA." Olivia sighed and looked at Clarissa. Clarissa smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh just so there no awkwardness between us," Clarissa smiled, "I think Mr. President would've liked more the just your underwear tonight." She winked at Olivia and walked to the door leaving, "I'll be at nine." The Clarissa walked out.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions. **

**Chani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Chastise**

**A/N : Sorry a tad bit late, but I hope you enjoy**

"Fitz." Olivia groaned as he went deeper inside her. She felt complete as she found him filling her deeper and deeper. Olivia had actually planned to come talk to Fitz about Cyrus but obviously when Fitz said he would meet her at Vermont, things turned out differently.

He pumped into loudly and the only sound that was made was the sound of their skin slapping together and the heavy breathing that came from them both. The funny thing about making love to Fitz is that Olivia wanted them to stop but she couldn't stop them, because she loved him. She held his shoulders for leverage while Fitz placed his sides on both side of the bed so he would not be heavy on Olivia. He pushed further and further so she could feel him.

"I'm coming Liv." He moaned in her ear, Olivia nodded indicating that he could go deeper. Once he went deeper in, he shivered as did Olivia and the next thing they both knew, Fitz collapsed on top of as soon as they both reached their long anticipated peak.

"I haven't seen you in a week." Fitz said as they lay on the floor in front of the fire like they always do.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "Work."

"Yeah." Fitz sighed, "The life we live."

They stayed like that for a moment. Wrapped up in a whole different world, where every day could be like this.

"I love you." Fitz sighed in her ear.

Olivia stayed quiet allowing a moment to be normal…

#

"I want him dead!" Quinn exclaimed to Charlie, "If anything I want him to feel."

"Have you forgotten that put Huck in a box for how long was it again?" Charlie said looking at Quinn with a smirk.

"You're the only one that can help me." Quinn said and went down on her knees in front Charlie. They remained in the hotel that they had been occupying for almost two weeks now. It had been a full week since she last spoke to Liv, it had been a week since she heard from them, and it had been two weeks since she last saw Huck.

"You do realize that going after Huck means going after Olivia Pope." Charlie grins at Quinn and places another ring donut in his mouth.

"No it doesn't." Quinn tried again, "Huck has a habit of sometimes working on his own, or someone other the Liv, like Jake Ballard."

"Don't mention that half eaten bait to me." Charlie rolls his eyes.

"Isn't he your boss now?"

"Our-"Charlie began but Quinn stopped him, "I don't work for Wonderland."

"Oooh you said wonderland, you work for wonderland." Charlie grinned again, "However, Jake is our boss."

"He'll never let us get away with getting rid of Huck."

"Q, listen, we don't work for Ballard." Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you just call me-" Quinn began but Charlie shushed her with his finger, "Jake Ballard is our boss but not our commander."

"Then who…"Before Quinn could finish her question there is a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." Charlie says in a sweet yet sarcastic tone.

Quinn looks at the door and sees Rowan Pope walking into the hotel room slowly.

"The President is an idiot." He says and looks at both Quinn and Charlie, "And so is the following people." Rowan throws a file on the table, "We have work to do."

#

"In Breaking News today, President Grant has made he's way to New Hampshire today to secure he's position as President come Re-elections next year. With Newly Widower Sally Langston and Congresswoman Josephine Marcus out of running, it seems that President Grant may have a good chance at keeping his Position at the White House. Though it's not clear why First Lady, Millicent Grant is not on his side, it is believed that she is spending more time with a America's baby, Theodore Grant."

"Oh I don't think so." Mellie said looking at her TV in the Residential living room. Cyrus walked into the room and found Mellie looking at the TV.

"Mellie…" Cyrus dragged her name and looked at her, "Why is it that I find you here and not in New Hampshire with your dear Husband. And to make matters worse, I find this out on TV."

"Well I would've gone with." Mellie huffed, "Then I found out my Husband is still sleeping with that whore."

Cyrus sighed. He had tried, and tried, and tried but he could see that this marriage that Fitz and Mellie held was just getting tiring for them, both of them.

"You need to pull yourself together Mellie." Cyrus hissed at her, "I've arranged that you go speak to the Children Fund Hospital. Lots of mothers there and parents and relatives and what not…Go get us some votes."

"I'm not speaking to bunch of poor people who have too many problems where I have to promise on my Husbands behalf that I will make life better for them." Mellie snapped at Cyrus who just rolled his eyes and looked at Mellie.

"Right now we're standing in a place where we are probably more powerful than life has ever predicted, do you know what that means." Cyrus said, "It means that the election may be ours to take and you need to allow that to happen…in fact Madam First Lady, you need to get off your high horse and put some big girl panties on. I will have Dean bring the car around." Cyrus then storms out.

"When are you going to have a proper heart attack?" Mellie said to herself.

#

Cyrus needed Fitz to win this election and he wouldn't do this, if he didn't believe he had to. He walked into OPA with a confident smile on his face. Things at home were looking bleak with him and James but he was determined to make the best of this bad situation. As he walked in he saw Harrison. Harrison nearly choked on his coffee; Cyrus however just smiled and nodded at him. He walked towards the briefing room where he saw the usual group of people sitting there, the red head and the creepy beard guy and then there was new girl there. She looked familiar though but Cyrus just shrugged. Abby stood up at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"That Red is not your business." Cyrus ruffed at her, "Oh where are my manners, Harrison how are you doing?"

"Can I kill him?" Harrison whispered.

"Cyrus?" Olivia said from behind Cyrus. Cyrus turned to face Olivia.

"Ah just the person I'm looking for." Cyrus smiles at Olivia, "I see a lot of faces here, new and old, but you're what I'm looking for."

"Who's to say we want to see he's face." Clarissa says sarcastically.

Cyrus turns to face Clarissa and hiss at her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Sir Fag-a-lot." Clarissa smiled at him.

"Ok, thank you Clarissa," Olivia said before Cyrus could say anything else, "My office Cy."

Cyrus glared at Clarissa as he walked into Olivia's office.

"We will discuss this later!" Olivia said firmly to Clarissa and turns into her office. As she shuts her door and turns to face Cyrus.

"I really hate that guy." Clarissa states and then moves back to her laptop.

#

"What can I do for you Cy?" Olivia asks briskly.

"You know why." Cyrus states and sits down on Olivia's couches.

"I'm not working for you again." Olivia says standing in front her desk with her hands on her hips.

"Don't think of it as working for me," Cyrus states, "Think of it more as working for Fitz. You know you like that."

Olivia raises her eyebrows at him and then frowns, "No! absolutely not! Does Fitz even know you're here?"

"Why should he," Cyrus raises his voice, "You know as well as I do that Fitz won't give a damn, as long as he's next to you."

"No-"Olivia began but Cyrus interjected, "Why? Because as far as I know you're not getting any person in your office ready to become president."

"I'm working with my other clients." Olivia stated, "I can't afford to do what you want me to do."

"Liv," Cyrus smiled, "Livvie," He stood up and walked towards Olivia, "I know you're sleeping with Fitz again."

"If you're about to threaten me Cyrus," Olivia looked at him, "I suggest you rethink what you're about to say because this could alternatively determine where the rest of your career is going."

"I'm only trying to make your business a better place." Cyrus sighed, "But I can't force you."

"You can't." Olivia smiled at him.

"Just think about it…that is all I ask, is that you think." Cyrus asked. Olivia looked past Cyrus's shoulder and saw Clarissa looking at her.

"Fine." Olivia sighed.

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll think about it." Olivia stated clearly.

"You were always my favorite student." Cyrus smiled and then looked behind him at the new associate, "By the way what happened to the dark haired girl that was here before."

"She quit." Olivia sighed and looked at Clarissa once more.

#

Clarissa looked at the time. It was past six and she needed to get going. The other associates had already left, Clarissa had stayed to look at their current client's problem and hack into their system to see what she could find, no questions asked.

She sighed and closed her screen; she walked out the briefing room and to the kitchenette where the elevator opened and a tall man in a suit with light blondish brownish hair walked in.

He had light green eyes and a very secure stance.

"Can I help you?" she asked him. Tom stared to look at Clarissa, he thought she was just beautiful and was an image of sheer perfection. Young but beautiful.

"Uh…Hi." Were the only words he could get out of his mouth. Since Tom had started working for the President he had become very loyal and looked after him and his secrets very well.

"Hello." Clarissa said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm looking for Miss Pope." Tom said walking towards the woman.

"She's in her office."

"Oh," He smiled at her and walked past her and then stopped and turns to face her, "I'm Tom by the way."

"Clarissa." Clarissa smiled but then regretted saying that for the fact that she didn't really talk to that many strangers unless she knew that they were going to be in her life and guard her secret…_secrets._

"I should get off at eight by the way." Tom smiled at her.

"And I needed that information because?" Clarissa turned her cheek on.

"I'm just saying, if you ever in need of anything." Tom smiled as Olivia walked into the foyer.

"Tom?" Olivia says and then rolls her eyes. Clarissa was completely confused at her reaction.

"I'll keep that in mind." Clarissa smiled and turned away into the briefing room and grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Olivia." The she was on her way.

"He wants to see me?"

"No, he not back yet." Tom smiled, "I was ordered to give you this." Tom handed her the box, "Oh and the reception guy said I had to give you this too Miss Pope." Tom took out the envelope out his pocket and handed it to her, "Good evening Miss Pope." Then Tom left.

Olivia looked at box and opened it, a new Fitz phone; of course it was since she smashed the other one. She switched it on, as it booted up she looked at the envelope. Olivia was unsure what it could have possibly been. Their name on the envelope was addressed to her but it did not say where it came from. She opened to envelope as the Fitz phone rang.

"Fitz." Olivia sighed.

"It's about time you got my package." He smiled, "Don't smash it this time."

"I can't make any promises." Olivia smiled as she opened the envelope and her smile faded as she looked at the photographs and gasped.

"Livia?" Fitz said concerned. But before Olivia could say anything she hung up and ran to the elevator with the photographs in her hand leaving Fitz to stay concerned.

#

Olivia ran into the streets near her building and found Clarissa at a bus stop.

"What is your relationship with my father?" Olivia shouted at Clarissa.

"What?" Clarissa frowned at her. Olivia threw the pictures at her. Clarissa picked up the pictures as they fell to the floor, "Where did you get these?" Clarissa hissed.

"That doesn't matter. Just answer the question; do you work for B613 too?" Olivia snapped at her. Clarissa was beyond angry and could not control any of her anger.

"Are you having me spied on?" Clarissa shouted at her.

"No, I would never do that unless I knew I had a reason too." Olivia pointed out. Clarissa turned to walk in street where she could find another bus stop.

"Funny you should say that!" Clarissa shouted from the street. Olivia followed her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Olivia said, the Olivia turned her head to find a truck speeding down in Clarissa's direction and it looked like he wasn't planning on stopping.

Everything was slow motion to Olivia.

"Clarissa! LOOK OUT!" Olivia shouted and then pushed her out the way. Clarissa went flying out the road and watched as the truck pushed against Olivia and knocked her out.

"OLIVIA!" Clarissa gasped with her hands over her mouth, "Omigod!"

Clarissa looked at Olivia's body lie cold and lifeless on the floor.

For the first time Clarissa was speechless.

**A/N:Thanks for reading I will post as soon as possible, let me know what you think:) thanks**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Ugly Truth**

**_"I work...I have a life. There's not much to tell…"_**

**_"Your father has to be stopped…"_**

**_"If I told you about him…you would have run in the other direction..."_**

**_"You know who I am and you're just this bundle of dirty little secrets..."_**

**_"I have so many questions I want to ask you but I'm afraid you'll kill my friends if I do…"_**

**_"I did everything but you roll your whore up in a rug and unfurl her at your feet…"_**

**_"I don't play second fiddle to anyone…"_**

**_"You and I, we've always wanted the same man, Liv…"_**

**_"You're not alone in this; I'm not going anywhere…"_**

**_"Don't feel bad about it. He still owns me too…"_**

**_"Owns me too…"_**

**_"Owns me too…"_**

**_"Owns me too…"_**

**_"You don't own me too Rowan!"_** Maya spat at him. They had been fighting for almost half an hour.

"What do you mean I don't own you woman! I own the hell out of you! WE'RE MARRIED!" Rowan shouted. He tried to keep his voice low, knowing that his twelve year old daughter was across the hall sleeping.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore!" Maya said and looked at her husband and turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I find a pregnancy test in my bathroom and what do expect me to be? Calm!" Rowan snaps at her.

"It's not yours!" Maya hisses at him and pulls away from him and looks at me, "Do not test me Rowan, you're too smart to even think for one second that I bared you a second child! We haven't been together in months!" Maya turns towards the door, "I'm going to go pack, I have a flight tomorrow." She turned back to the stairs and went to her bedroom remembering her last solid words to her husband…

**_"It's not yours..._**

**_"It's not yours…_**

**_"It's not yours…_**

"It's not slowing…" The paramedic said as they rushed into the hospital with Olivia strapped to a gurney.

Clarissa ran next to them trying to keep up with everything they were saying. She already knew that her heart rate was slowing but her loosing blood was not slowing.

"Ma'am you need to stay here!" A nurse pulled Clarissa away from the gurney as they rushed Olivia into the emergency ward.

"Is she going to be ok?" Clarissa cried to the nurse and couldn't hold back.

"We're going to do everything we can; I need you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, that's the only family I have left!" Clarissa sobbed!

"What?" Abby gasped from behind her. Clarissa turned to face a shell shocked red head.

#

"Sir!" Tom barked on the phone to Fitz, "Its Olivia, she's been in an accident."

At that moment, it felt like Fitz's whole world had fallen apart and he had no idea how to deal with it. Olivia was his whole world and he could not afford to lose her at all. Instead of calling Cyrus like he was meant to he said to Tom, "I will be there in an hour!"

#

"Olivia is where?" Cyrus gasped through the phone and then slammed the phone down and dialed Fitz's number. Cyrus knew Fitz; if he knew already he was probably on his way back and rushing to the hospital, ruining the campaign. Cyrus wanted Olivia to help the campaign not ruin it and not it was all falling apart.

Just then Mellie stormed into his office and slammed the door behind her.

"We're ruined!" she growled at him.

#

Abby, Harrison and Huck sat in the waiting room. Abby was still in shock from her realization and she could not stop thinking about what Clarissa had said.

Clarissa walked back into the waiting room with a nurse. Clarissa nodded at the nurse and sat next to Harrison who just looked at her.

"What happened?" Harrison whispered to her.

"What do you think happened?" Clarissa snapped but then put her head in her hands and started crying, "That truck was meant for me."

"What?" Abby gasped.

"We were arguing about something…" Clarissa began but Harrison interrupted, "In the street?"

"Yes, in the street." Clarissa glared at Harrison, "It was all so slow for a moment and then it was so fast…it couldn't have gone worse…she told, no she screamed that I get out the way…"

**_"Clarissa!"_**

"I looked at the truck...there were two people in the truck, a woman and a man…I could see they weren't drunk or distracted or anything…they were intentional…then she pushed me out the way…"

**_"OLIVIA!" _**

"Then everything went so fast! When I looked to the truck, it was empty. I tried to look around me and see if I could see anybody running away from the scene but people began to come closer and the only words I could get out of my mouth when I saw Liv was…"

**_"Omigod." _**

"That interesting." David Rosen said from the door. Abby gazed at him and walked up to him to hold him.

"That's despicable." Harrison muttered under his breathe.

"No what's despicable is that the person who drove the truck is gone and we now have no suspects but one," David Rosen said and looked at Clarissa.

"Me?" Clarissa gasped and looked at David with tear filled angry eyes.

"How is she a suspect?" Abby said letting go of her boyfriend.

"Real Boyfriends and girlfriends don't discuss suspect matters." David said to Abby matter-of-factly.

"Real Boyfriends don't make their girlfriend's colleague's suspects especially if she is more of a victim than anything else." Abby said throwing her hands up with frustration.

"Interesting you should say that, you told me her name was Clarissa Bennet, "David said, "She doesn't exist on the system."

This when Clarissa pulled herself together and looked at Abby, "I'm not sitting here anymore allowing your boyfriend who, can I just is probably the most pathetic looser that I have ever met and red, I know you can do way better."

"This is a bad time to say this, but I agree with her."

"Me three." Huck shrugged.

"This is not the time to be-"David began but Clarissa stopped him, "Listen Rosen, I don't know what vagina you crawled out of but I have information about you that will most likely ruin your career, and if you think you had it bad by subbing, you're about to become a horrible submissive to society. Don't test me Rosen, I've had a terrible evening so far and I'm about to go all thriller bitch on anybody that stands in my way."

Clarissa walks to the door and then is stopped but the one person that should be dreaded by everyone.

"Oh no!" Abby whispered.

"Oh no." Huck stood up and looked at Rowan.

"Oh yes." Quinn said from behind them and smiled.

Clarissa just glared at Rowan and the Quinn.

"Oh so this is my replacement," Quinn said walking towards Clarissa and then looked at Huck, "Is she everything you've ever wanted."

"And more." Clarissa said briskly, "Funny you should say replacement, because that implies that the replacee and replacement is at the same level, funny I should say, that I'm way better then you."

"Don't speak so hastily Clarissa." Rowan raises his eyebrow at her.

"This is crazy," Abby snaps, "We're all here for one reason…so let's take away our selfish notions and focus on Liv!"

"I agree." A voice says from behind Rowan and everyone turns to see Fitz standing with secret service around him, including Tom. Clarissa frowns at him but then look away.

"Perfect, now the president is here the day is saved." Rowan said sarcastically.

"Better him then you." Clarissa glared at Rowan as she walked out the waiting room.

#

"Have you heard anything?" Fitz asked Abby and Harrison.

"Not yet." Abby shrugged, "Are you sure it's safe for you to be here Mr. President?"

"I have to be here." Fitz said looking down.

"Of course because he's in love." Rowan said looking Fitz.

"What are you even doing here?" Abby asked.

"She's my daughter-"Rowan replied but Abby interrupted him, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Quinn."

"Liv helped me through a lot." Quinn replied and looked at Huck, "I only left because of Huck."

"Even that story is getting a little weak." Abby muttered and looked at Fitz.

"There you are Mr. President." Cyrus walks in looking frustrated. Fitz just stared at him, "We have to get you out of here before the press finds out you here."

"I'm not leaving." Fitz says and stands up and walks out the waiting room, Cyrus follows him.

"But sir!"

"Olivia…"he shouts and then breathes and the says softly, "Liv is the love of my life and if anything bad happens to her, I want to be there…something bad has happened and now I'm here. I would give up being President for her. I will be here all week if it means getting information on how she is doing. So don't test me CY, I'm already debating signing your resignation letter for you." Fitz turns back to the waiting room.

Instead of following Fitz, Tom stands and stares Clarissa who is standing by the water cooler. He watches her walk towards the maternity ward. He looks at one of the agents and nods at him and then followed her.

He turned into a hallway and watched Clarissa turn and gaze at the newborn babies through the window. Tom stopped to stand next to her.

"Shouldn't you be with the Leader of the Free world right now?" Clarissa whispered but did not stopping looking at the babies.

"I took a break to come check on you." Tom sighed and watched as she placed her hands on the glass.

"Look at them." Clarissa sighed, "Not a worry in the world…what I would give for a life like this…where things are normal."

"Some people can't handle normal." Tom says and gazes at her.

"Can you…handle normal?" Clarissa looks at Tom. Tom just looks at her and bends down his lips almost touching hers.

"She's not going to make it." Clarissa says with tears in her eyes, "If she does…the scar on that will be permanent…either way…"Clarissa blinked and allowed her tears to flow out, "It's my fault." Tom looked at her and brought her into his arms so that she could sob it all out.

#

"Olivia Pope?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room and then saw the President, "Oh Mr. President? I-"

"Olivia Pope is a good friend to the white House. "Cyrus interrupted.

"Friend?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Please just continue, how is she?" Abby begged.

"She surfed a major concussion." The doctor sighed, "Which led to her serious coma…we were able to tape up her broken ribs and broken leg. However we don't know if and how long it will be until she wakes up."

"What?" Clarissa gasped from behind the doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood so we had to sedate her just in case she would wake up while we got more blood in her system which went quicker than we thought." The doctor smiled a little.

"Blood transfusion? But Olivia's blood type requires that she needs blood from a specific blood group and you didn't ask me for my blood." Rowan pointed out.

"Yes we know, that why it went quickly," the doctor said, "We didn't have to go search for blood, the nurses were able to find a donor whose blood matched hers perfectly."

"Who is this donor?" Rowan snapped at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but she asked that she remained anonyms." The doctor sighed, "But bottem line is that we don't know what will happen when Miss Pope wakes up…for now, you're going to have to play the waiting game."

"Can we see her?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, but two at a time and once we've moved her to ICU." The doctor smiled and then walked out the office.

Rowan grabbed Clarissa by the arm and pulled her out the room. Tom tried to protect her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rowan warned. Clarissa looked at Tom and nodded at him. Tom walked back into the waiting room.

"We had a deal." Rowan barked at her, "What the hell are you doing around my daughter."

Clarissa just glared at him.

**A/N:Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts and suggestion and I promise to get back to you. And to the is Liv related to Clarissa question: read on and tell me what what you think. So far I love this story and hope you do to. I know that some of the medical terms are off, but thanks for reading. I will have a new Chapter real soon.**

**Chani.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Behold thee problem**

**"We had a deal, what the hell are you doing around my daughter?" **

"I work for her." Clarissa said glaring at the icy cold man that is only Rowan, "And just BTW, I don't have any deal with you."

"You were supposed to stay away from Olivia."

"Is that why you so freaked out," Clarissa snapped, "Because the way I see it, this isn't your biggest problem because your plan was to terminate me but instead, you did not plan that Olivia would be in the big picture. Did you Rowan. You see it all worked out perfectly."

"You planned this."

"I didn't plan for you to attempt to kill your own daughter no," Clarissa said bitterly, "I knew that if I stayed with Liv, and worked for like she planned, you would leave me alone especially since now you can kill Cyrus because I have the hard drive and you don't. However, today was a tad unexpected, because you were supposed to find out that I was working for your daughter and leave me the hell alone."

"How long did you think that was going to last?"

"Long enough for me to skip town like your slut of a smart wife." Clarissa snapped at him and that's when Rowans hand went flying into her face. Rowan had never hit a woman, there were times where he wanted to hit his wife and his daughter for being disrespectful but he couldn't. However Clarissa Bennet was not his daughter, she was his problem.

Clarissa cupped her face and that is when Tom, Fitz, Abby, Huck, Harrison and Quinn came running out because they had just witnessed what had happened.

Clarissa looked at Rowan and said, "You're gonna burn in hell before I can." The she held his shoulders and pulled her leg up, kneeing Rowan in the balls.

"OooooooH!" Tom and Harrison commented together. Then Clarissa knelt down where rowan was clutching his balls and whispered in his ear, "By the way, I didn't donate the blood…_Satan herself _did." Clarissa got up and went back to the waiting room and pulled Huck in a corner.

"It wasn't Quinn in the trunk." Clarissa said.

"I know." Huck whispered.

"How?"

"She wouldn't be here if she did it." Huck said, "Rowan and Charlie are framing her."

"It's about time someone grew a brain up in here." Clarissa said.

**Three days later**

Fitz had been in and out of the office, trying to maintain being President and being Olivia's everything. He sat in his office playing with baby Teddy who was gurgling sounds. That was another thing he was trying to do is maintain being a good father.

"Dada, rook!" Teddy pointed at the Abraham Lincoln bust by the window.

"Yeah, he was just like daddy long time ago." Fitz smiled a little. Teddy was the only the thing keeping him sane. His Kids were also a perfect distraction, well their Skype calls were. Fitz wanted them to move back into the house but he knew that Mellie being the "perfect mother" wouldn't allow it.

"Mr. President," Cyrus said walking into the office, "The girl that you wanted to see is here."

"Thank you Cyrus." Fitz said not taking his eyes off his son.

"Sir are you sure-"

"Don't question me; I want to see her, now tell Lauren to send her in." Fitz objected and carried on playing on the floor with Teddy not hearing Cyrus walk out or Lauren walk in until she cleared her throat that is when Fitz looked up.

"Miss Clarissa Bennet." Lauren announced and moved out the way so that he could see Clarissa standing in a pair of black jeans and a trench coat. For some reason he looked like someone he knew. Lauren walked out the office.

"Well here's an image I never thought I'd get to see." Clarissa said.

"You in the White house?" Fitz said questionably.

"Watching the leader of the free world play with his son on the oval office floor." Clarissa smirked, "I've been in the White House before, doesn't phase me."

"Weird Liv said the same thing, well the phase me part." Fitz said picking up his Son and walking to the door and opening it to find the Nanny there already.

"Thank you Martha, I'll see you later okay buddy." Fitz said kissing his sons forehead.

"I ruv you dada." Teddy said as they walked away from the office. Fitz closed the door and looked at Clarissa.

"Please, sit." Fitz said gesturing at the couches.

"And if I refuse?"

"Freedom of speech Miss Bennet." Fitz shrugged. Clarissa rolled her eyes

"So what can I do for you Mr. President?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" Fitz asked procrastinating her question.

"What do you want?" Clarissa said raising her eye brows at him.

"Well there's a lot I want but I know I can't get." Fitz replied smoothly.

"Welcome to my life." She sighed, "If this is about your girlfriend, I didn't see anything." Clarissa stands up but Fitz stands up and says, "I know Rowan had something to do with it." Clarissa stops at the door and then turns to face Fitz.

"I know that he had something to do with it as did Quinn." Fitz concludes in saying.

Clarissa looks up at the camera and then walks to the window. Clarissa indicates for him to come to her.

"Don't get excited, I don't want to make out with you." Clarissa says bitterly, "you're not my type. Now pay attention because I'm about to drop a bomb shell on you, my business is my business, I don't care that you're the president, I wouldn't even care if you were God, cause if you were, you would know my business. Rowan is not something I discuss-"

"Funny, Olivia said the same thing." Fitz interrupted her but Clarissa interjected, "Yes Olivia said the same thing, did Olivia also tell you that I know that Rowan wants to kill both you, me, Cyrus Beene and Jake Ballard."

"What?"

"Like I said bomb shell, however Olivia doesn't know this because the day she found out that I had some sort of connection to Rowan, she got hit by a truck that was meant for me."

Fitz looked shocked and went to his desk and leaned against it. Then looked at Clarissa.

"But he can't kill us; he doesn't own B613 anymore, Jake does." Fitz tried to defend.

"Oh you are so stupid," Clarissa said frustrated, "Rowan is practically the grandfather of that place, he 'saved' all of those pathetic psychopaths and showed them the light, some of them, like Huck, hate him but he has a hold on them that not even the freaken President can control. That is why people like Quinn and Charlie didn't even bother going back. Ballard might as well already be dead!"

Fitz looked at Clarissa, "I started working for Liv, for one reason, to be safe. To be ok. But with Liv in the hospital I'm dead. You're the hardest target Fitzgerald. I'm the easiest...Once Cyrus Beene is dead...getting to you will be a little easier...so don't threaten to fire him then fire him, keep him and make sure he's family's safe because next to you, that one thing Cyrus can't live without."

"What about you?" Fitz asked once.

"What about me, I don't like you Fitz." Clarissa shrugged, "As a president I think you're great, as a person; you get on my nerves."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Clarissa smirked then her phone rang, "Hello...she's what. Ok I'm on my way." Clarissa hung up and looked at Fitz, "Liv is waking up."

#

Everyone stared at Olivia who just looked back at them with confusion. They could not believe the words that had come out her mouth.

"Where's Edison?" Olivia asked the question again, "Dad?" she looked Rowan with affection in her eyes, a look that Rowan had not seen from Olivia in such a long time.

"Dad, say something." Olivia said to him.

"She asked for Rowan." Abby pointed out still shocked, "She never asks for Rowan."

"She just said Edison," Harrison pointed just ask shocked, "Rowan is the least of our problems."

"Doctor, why are they looking at me like this?" Olivia asked then looked at Huck, "Huck where's your beard? Abby why aren't you...Harrison you...I am so confused. I was robbed and then knocked out wasn't I?" Olivia couldn't find the words to speak and was completely blank.

A female Doctor walked in and behind her was Fitz and Clarissa.

"Omigod, its Governor Grant!" Olivia gasped, "Wait why is the Governor of California here? Why's he DC, and not California? Wait why is he in my hospital ward?" Olivia then looked at Clarissa, "Who are you?"

Clarissa and Fitz looked at Olivia confused and then at the Doctor.

"Ok, miss Pope," the doctor said, "I'm going to just give your friends and family a briefing. Ok" Olivia nodded and said, "Can you call Edison for me. I don't get why he's not here. We live together…I think I'm engaged to him."

The Doctor smiled and then ushered everyone out of the room then closed the door behind her.

"Ok, so I guess I have some explaining to do since some of us are still Governor." The doctor looks at Fitz who looks very distressed, "I'm Dr. Carter...I've been monitoring Miss Pope Concussion. When we took her in for a Cat scan yesterday we saw some severe problems with the brain...she lucky to still be alive...however that did come with a price...Miss pope has Amnesia, whether it is permanent or temporary I can't tell...however I will tell you, that her brain obviously shut off at a certain point, which is a..." Dr. Carter looked at her file, "after she was mugged and Huck saved her." She then looked around, "And she said Huck was homeless man."

"Former homeless man." Huck muttered, "But wait that was more then four years ago…Liv missed out on a lot."

"Which explains why she's still engaged to Edison." Abby said dumbfounded.

"Which explains why she still sees Rowan as daddy." Harrison concluded.

"Which means she never met me." Clarissa gasped.

"Or me," Fitz said looking defeated, "So to be clear, she's doesn't remember anything from the last four years."

"I'm sorry Mr. President." Dr. Carter sighed, "I suggest she goes to a psychologist or a specialist, I can refer her to someone. And I also suggest she stays with someone she feels comfortable with, staying alone will frustrate her..." Dr. Carter looked at Rowan,"She seems comfortable with you."

"No! No way." Fitz snapped, "You must be out of your mind."

"How dare you Boy!" Rowan snapped back.

"The only reason you want her is so you can brain wash like you have been for years!" Fitz hisses at him.

"And you, you want to convince her now that she's the one." Rowan laughs without humor then looks at the Doctor, "She's coming with me."

"Well obviously comfort is out of the question," Dr. Carter sighed then looked at her clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Rowan snapped at her.

"I'm placing her with her next of kin." Dr. Carter said, "And Mr. Pope, please don't snap at me, we're doing our best."

"Olivia has a Next of Kin?" Abby whispered to Harrison.

"Yes," Dr. Carter smiled, "it's her associates

, She's placed you all responsible."

"What?" Rowan and Fitz said in disbelief.

"She knows you all right, so you will take turns." Dr. Carter smiled, "but um she wants to know where's Edison...something about fiancé?"

Rowan then smiled and looked at Fitz, "don't worry Doctor; I'll get hold of him." Rowan walked away from the group.

"Ok, I'm going to give her a prescription."  
Dr. Carter smiled, "you're welcome to go and talk to her, Preferably two at a time...when she asks questions answer discreetly, don't overwhelm her." Dr. Carter walked away.

Clarissa looked at everyone, "What the Fuck just happened?"

**Hey guys check it out and leave me what you think. Thank you for the positive feedback so far.**

**-Chani**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Sympathy **

Everything was a mess and that was rich coming from Clarissa, considering she was a permanent mess. It was the second day since Olivia woke up and Rowan was taking advantage of the situation perfectly, Clarissa could see it. Fitz had not come to the hospital since Olivia claimed he was governor and that Olivia was engaged to Edison, so instead he had Cyrus come check up on her, since Olivia knew Cyrus but knew Cyrus as her Mentor not as the President's Chief of Staff. This was probably Fitz' way of dealing with the fact that the love of his life didn't even know him. When Fitz had left two days, you could see the hurt in his eyes and even she felt sorry for him.

"Ok, someone needs to tell her the truth." Abby said at the office's briefing room snapping Clarissa out of her thoughts.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Harrison grumbles. Huck was sitting typing on his lap looking completely concentrated, "What are you doing Huck." Harrison asked.

"Trying to find the bitch that ran our boss over, what do you think?" Clarissa rolled her eyes.

"Can't you do that?" Abby asked Clarissa.

"I can't analyze video footage, that's one thing I can gladly say I suck at." Clarissa shrugged then winked at Huck who just smirked at her because he knew Clarissa was lying. Huck knew that whatever he could do, Clarissa was a step behind him but they decided two days ago to work together.

**"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Huck said to Clarissa who sat in the hospital waiting room typing on her MAC book Pro. **

**"Yeah I guess." Clarissa shrugged but did not look up from her laptop.**

**Huck sat down and said, "We need to find the person who did this."**

**Clarissa topped typing then looked at Huck and sighed. She closed her screen and placed the laptop on the coffee table filled with magazines.**

**"I thought you'd never ask." Clarissa said, "I was able to get the footage from the road where the accident happened but your friend smart ass Charlie was able to get it before us and replace it with a blurry version."**

**"Yeah he's good at that." Huck growled.**

**"But he's too old to outsmart me." Clarissa grinned and pulled the memory stick out the laptop. Huck smiled at her, "Why don't you get to analyzing that, find the bitch that was actually driving."**

**"Will you marry me?" Huck grinned at her as she passed him the stick.**

**"Not even in your wildest dreams is that even remotely possible." Clarissa smirked and stood up. She grabbed her laptop then looked at Huck, "We have to work together Huck, we only have each other." She turned on her heel and walked out**.

"One of us should go talk to her." Abby suggested and they all looked at Harrison.

"What?" Harrison said skeptically.

"Well you instigate everything," Abby shrugged, "It only makes sense that you go talk to her."

"I think you should all go talk to her." Dr. Carter said from the doorway, "I hope you don't mind, I came to talk to all of you before Miss Pope is discharged."

They all looked Dr. Carter as she sat down in front of Huck.

"I've taken it upon myself to asses Miss Pope myself, as of the moment she is discharged she will come see me so we can make sure she makes progress." Dr. Carter explained, "However I don't feel comfortable knowing that a fiancé that she hasn't seen in months is coming to see her in less than two hours."

"Rowan is a real bastard." Clarissa hissed.

"Yes, Mr. Pope is over bearing," Dr. Carter smiled, "That is why I am here. So that you discharge her and that she is in your care."

Harrison looked at Abby who nodded and then Huck and Clarissa that nodded. Harrison looked at Dr. Carter, "We'll take of her."

Dr. Carter smiled, "Shall we go now?"

"Um yeah you guys go ahead," Clarissa said standing up, "I just have some unfinished business. Why don't you guys bring her here at dinner and I'll go get some Chinese or pizza or something for dinner for us…cool? Cool." Before anyone could respond Clarissa grabbed her bag and left.

"Well…shall we go?" Abby smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

#

Clarissa walked into the white house with her tag clipped to her denim jacket. As she walked around the corner, she bumped into Tom and nearly fell over but being Tom he caught her and smiled.

"Well what a nice surprise." Tom smiled, "I knew you were falling for me but I didn't know it was that deep." Olivia pushed herself away from him.

"I am not falling for you." Clarissa said fixing herself, "If only you were that lucky."

Tom smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see your boss." Clarissa said ignoring his smile.

"I have to take you through a procedure first." He smiled the guided her towards a door.

"What procedure?" Clarissa asked as Tom knocked and opened the door to Cyrus' office where Cyrus sat behind his desk and in front of him was the first lady.

"Oh that procedure." Clarissa grumbled as Tom whispered in her ear quickly, "You'll thank me later." He then walked out the office.

"Oh isn't it the cute little Olivia Pope Prodigy." Cyrus sighed.

"Oh, well isn't it the decietful gay guy with marital problems." Clarissa smiled.

Cyrus glared at her, "Mellie this is Clarissa Bennet, the rebellion behind Pope and Associates. Clarissa I believe you know the first lady."

Mellie stood up to greet Clarissa and shake her hand, "So nice to meet you." Mellie smiled.

"Honey you can smile at me all you want," Clarissa just looked at her hand, "But I am still not voting for your husband and even if I did, you ain't gonna be first lady."

Mellie just looked at her in shock. Clarissa smiled at her and walked around Mellie to talk to Cyrus.

"I need to talk to Fitz." Clarissa said simply.

"Over my dead body." Cyrus huffed and then chuckled.

"That can be arranged." Clarissa shrugged, "Now listen cheese ball, because you're pissing me off. I'm half black and do you know what that means, it means I'm entitled to kick your white chubby gay ass."

"I cannot believe the nerve you have to walk in here and be disrespectful." Mellie says walking in front of her.

"Are you still here?" Clarissa snapped, "Because you're another person who pisses me off more than the other. Now shut up before I expose for the wreck you are you, and before you ask me what I have on you, allow me to enlighten you dumbass, and I call you dumbass because I know you induced your son to manipulate your husband…what you did was stupid, even if you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid," Clarissa looked at Cyrus, "Now, how about I go public with that induce story."

Cyrus huffed then picked his phone, "Lauren, Mr. President has a visitor." Cyrus glared at Clarissa and he put down the phone.

"Don't be such bitter soul Cyrus." Clarissa smiled and walked to the door, "Oh by the way you two, I'm sure Sally Langston is very grateful to the both you. Keep that in mind next time I come over Cyrus and Madam first bitch." She winked and walked out the room.

#

Lauren opened the door for Clarissa and she walked in and smiled at Lauren who closed the door. Fitz stared at Clarissa with a scotch glass in his hand.

"Oh Fitz." Clarissa sighed and then walked up to him, "You've always striked me as a potencial alcoholic."

"What do you want?" He said with his bloodshot eyes.

"I want you to start being yourself again." Clarissa said matter of factly.

"You don't know me!" Fitz snapped at her loudly.

"Do you know who you are?" Clarissa said sarcastically, "Because here's what I see, a man who's losing everything... you will lose your wife, who I don't think you should care about, but that will result in you losing your children, who I can see you love way too much to lose. Then you will lose you presidency and then you will really have nothing."

"I'VE ALREADY LOST OLIVIA, SO I AM NOTHING!" Fitz shouted even louder but this time his voice broke and he crumbled.

Clarissa stood there frozen as Fitz fell to the floor and cried. She felt what she was so scared of feeling and this feeling was coming up more and more; sympathy.

Clarissa walked to Fitz and knelt in front of him, "This isn't over. She'll get her memory back…remember you as the man she fell in love with. But you have to be that man that she fell in love with in order for her to fall in love with you again."

Fitz looked at Clarissa, "I'm turning into my father."

"No you not," Clarissa said, "I know what your father like, we're closer than you would honestly think." Clarissa rolled her eyes but she knew Fitz did not catch on. She hesitantly placed her hands on Fitz' back, "You drink like him, but that can be fixed but you're not him. I know what he is like, and you are far from it. But you need to fight. Don't let Rowan win this one, or Edison or anybody. You have to win Fitz. It's you she loves, it's always been you." Clarissa sighed then stood up holding her hand out for Fitz. Fitz looked at her hand and took it. Clarissa helped him up just as Tom walked in and saw them holding hands. He looked at them, and then said, "I'll come back later." Clarissa frowned but ignored it and looked at Fitz letting go of his hand and pushing him to his chair to sit. She took the glass of scotch and threw it in his waste bin, glass and all.

"I don't care what crystal that is." Clarissa said and looked at Fitz, "We need to fix this. I promise we will fix this. Somehow."

#

Abby and Harrison walked into the ward where Olivia was done getting dressed.

"Hey Liv." Abby smiled. Olivia turned to face them and smiled slightly.

"Hey." Olivia smiled and looked at Harrison then Abby, "What?"

"Well apparently we're your next of kin." Harrison said slightly.

"I'm sorry what?" Olivia says shocked, "Why would I make you guys my next of kin… no offense. I mean Abby, where's Paul and Harrison you're a-"

"Criminal, thank you Liv." Harrison finished the sentence for her.

"Liv, you made all your associates your next of Kin." Abby explained.

"Oh finally I can get answers," Olivia sighs in frustration, "Explain to me what associates."

"Well for one," Harrison explained, "All that Abby and me past thing, it does not exist anymore…you hired us and we work for you."

"Including Huck?"

"Yes." They answered together then Harrison said, "And for Edison…"

"My fiancé?" Olivia stated, Harrison nodded and was about to speak until Rowan walked in with Edison behind him.

"Look who's here Liv." Rowan smiled as did Edison. Edison smiled at Olivia and kissed her forehead. Olivia just frowned at him and looked at her father.

"I don't remember introducing you to Edison dad."

"Because that five years ago-" Abby began but Rowan interjected, "Yes that was five years ago, you're getting married soon though to Edison."

"I am?" Olivia gasped.  
"She is?" Abby and Harrison gasped.

"She is." Rowan smiled at Edison who just smiled at Olivia who was still in shock.

"Are you ok with that Liv?" Edison asked taking Olivia's hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry," She smiled, "I'm just…confused."

"That makes two of us." Harrison said.

"Is Abby my maid of honor?" Olivia asked looking at Abby.

"Yes Mr. Pope, am I?" Abby glared at Rowan.

"Abby dear, don't you remember. Olivia asked you and you said yes." Rowan grinned at her.

"Can you excuse us for a moment I just want to discuss something with your father?" Abby smiled, "Harrison!" Abby and Harrison walked out the door first just as Clarissa came.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Clarissa asks then sees Rowan coming out the ward and closes the door behind him, "Oh, never mind, question answered."

"What do you think you're doing Rowan?" Abby snapped at him.

"I'm creating a better life for my daughter." Rowan answered simply.

"Better life? What did he do?" Clarissa asked simply.

"He brain washed her." Harrison said, "He told her that she's been engaged to Edison for five years."

"You did what?" Clarissa said shocked and angry, "It's unfortunate for you, that Olivia isn't an idiot. No person is engaged for that long."

"She believed him." Abby stated and looked at Clarissa apologetically.

"She did," Clarissa said, "Did she gain stupidity when she lost her memory?"

"What makes this all worst is that you got Edison to play along." Abby snapped at Rowan, "What did you offer him?"

"He's a man in love with an incredible woman." Rowan grinned at Clarissa.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

"It may have come up." Rowan still smiled at her, "Here's the deal Clarissa and friends but mostly Clarissa. You shut your mouth and go along with this. I know you know that I'm trying to kill you and now it's that much easier with Olivia out the picture. So I won't kill you if you promise to play along."

"So you want me to manipulate her like you're doing?" Clarissa said, "What about these two, what will you do if they don't shut up."

"Well I'm not worried about them because they will shut up," Rowan said, "And you know how I know that, because Olivia believe that they the person they were five years ago. Abby in an unhappy marriage where she it looks like she will be trying to wreck Olivia's marriage. Harrison is well a criminal." Rowan shrugs and then looks at Clarissa, "You will make her believe, because if you're anything like your mother, you have a trick up every damn ally and I will make sure you're dead before you can even think of plan, if I even so much as sniff that you're up to something…so do we have a deal?"

"I'd rather you kill me now." Clarissa hissed at him, "Because your plan, like every other one that you've had, makes no sense."

"If my plans didn't make sense would I be standing in front of you with the best sought out plan." Rowan grinned.

"Olivia's amnesia wasn't your plan," Clarissa spat at him, "It was your miracle."

"Damn straight." Rowan laughed then looked at Clarissa, "I know you're not going to try anything, so I assume we have a deal."

"Sort of like the last one we had." Clarissa spat at him, "We all saw what happened there.

"Oh but this time…I will kill you." Rowan snickered, "If you'll excuse me I have a wedding to plan…pleasure doing business with you." Rowan walks back into the ward while Abby, Clarissa and Harrison stand there in shock.

"What do we do now?" Harrison says shocked.

"There's only one thing I can do." Clarissa sighed with heavy tears in her eyes, "I know what I have to do. But this will definitely kill me."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think and let me know what you think Clarissa's next move is going to be. I also want add my disclaimer right now; I don't own scandal or the characters, just this storyline. Let me know what think and don't be shy.**

**Chani**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, are we gladiators or bitches**

Olivia walked into her apartment with Rowan and Edison behind her. She looked around and was slightly confused when she looked around the place. It looked all new to her.

She turned to look at Edison, "We live here?"

Edison looked at Rowan who just nodded.

"Yeah," Edison smiled, "I've just been out of town for some business for a awhile."

"Oh." Were the only words Olivia could get out her mouth.

Just then Abby out from the kitchen with muffins in her hand and smiled. Rowan glared at her whereas Edison tensed up beside Olivia.

"Abby?" Olivia looked at her questionably.

"Oh hi Liv." Abby smiled at her and looked at Rowan, "How you feeling?"

"Slightly tired." Olivia answered honestly.

"What are you doing here Abigail?" Rowan snapped at her.

"Dad," Olivia looked at Rowan, "She's my friend and my maid…of…honor." Olivia struggled to get those words out her head.

"I just came over to make sure everything was in order for Liv," Abby smiled, "You know because you've been complaining for weeks what a pig Edison is, well before the accident. But," Abby glares at Rowan, "I see someone has come to make sure that he's clothes are neatly packed and that everything is household friendly for the lovely couple."

"Oh." Olivia smiled at Abby and looked at the muffins, "Those look yummy."

"They are." Abby smiled.

"Well thank you for your hospitality Abigail." Rowan noted and walked up to Abby and took the muffins out her hand, "You may leave now."

"Leave? Oh Mr. Pope I don't think you understand the purpose of a Next of Kin." Abby winked at Rowan, "I'm sorry, but I'm staying. Just like each of us at OPA will take a turn to look after Liv."

"The hell you and your riff raffs are." Rowan snapped.

"Actually I agree with Abby." Olivia said, "I would feel comfortable if she stayed. I mean, I know Edison and I are engaged," Olivia looked at her left hand with a ring that now occupied marriage finger, Abby just looked at the ring then glared at Rowan but composed herself when Olivia Continued to speak, "but things are still a bit…different for me…so…I think for now Edison we should just, you know, take it slow."

"So what are you saying?" Edison said.

"She's saying nothing." Rowan said to Edison the turned to his daughter, "Olivia you're getting married in two weeks."

"Wait what?" Abby gasped and looked at Rowan in shock.

"Yeah Dad, you already told me that." Olivia rolled her eyes, "I will still marry Edison then. I promise. I just want to get back into the zone, get my memory back. The doctor told you that the medication I have will help right?"

"Right." Rowan said nodding.

Olivia walked up to Edison and took his hand.

"I need you to understand." Olivia sighed, "I want us to be happy like you said we were, I just need to make sure of a few things."  
"If it's the wedding plans, Olivia I told you, I have everything handled with your wedding planner." Rowan smiled but Olivia shook her head, "It's not that Dad. I just need time. I'll spend every day until the wedding with Edison but I just want to sleep at night in comfort…so Abby stays. Edison…goes."

"To a hotel." Edison smiles and looks at Olivia, "Take all the time you need. Two weeks from now I'm sure everything will be perfect." He then hugs her and tries to kiss her but Olivia pulls away.

"Slow." Olivia states and hugs him again. Edison smiled and kissed her cheek then looked at Rowan, "I'll be back tomorrow and take her out.  
"I'll walk out with you." Rowan says then looks at Abby, "Don't test me Abby."

"Point Abby, zero Rowan." Abby smirked at Rowan as he walked out with Edison.

Olivia turns to look at Abby, "What was that about?"

"Don't even ask," Abby rolls her eyes, "How about I make you something to eat and you go take a shower.

"Sounds good," Olivia smiled, "Is my bedroom and bathroom still that way." Olivia pointed through the hallway.

"That's it." Abby smiles and watches Olivia walk through the passage and into her bedroom and close the door behind her. Abby takes her phone out quickly and dials a number.

"Harrison we have a problem, Liv's getting married in two weeks."

#

"We have a problem." Harrison says walking into the briefing room where Huck and Clarissa sat on their laptops.

"What?" Clarissa said looking intently at her laptop.

"Liv's getting married in two weeks!" Harrison announced.

"Two weeks!" Huck and Clarissa said together, then Clarissa said alone, "This is crazy," She stands up, "Rowan is taking this too far."

"Apparently there's a wedding planner," Harrison announced, "Huck I need you to see if you can find the wedding planner and we can see what Rowan is up too, maybe we can negotiate with her or him..."

Huck nodded and started typing on his laptop.

"Clarissa I need you to find out what you can on Senator Davis," Harrison said, "And then find a way to stall this wedding."

"I'm way ahead of you." Clarissa sat back down and looked up Senator Davis.

"This is great." Harrison said grinning.

"What?" Clarissa asked looking at Harrison.

"We have our new Client." Harrison sighed, "It's a shame it has to be Liv."

Clarissa smiled and said, "She would be very proud of you for not being a little bitch and being a gladiator." Harrison laughed and went back to his office.

Huck looked at Clarissa and said, "Do you have any idea how you're going to stall."

"Nope." Clarissa sighed.

Huck leaned closer and whispered, "POTUS."

#

"Well isn't this just a surprise." Tom said bitterly as he walked into Clarissa at the White House.

"Hey," Clarissa said and smiled, she saw Tom didn't smile back and then just said, "Um, ok. I need you to take me to Fitz and don't bother taking me to Cyrus."

"Oh you're on a first name basis with him now." Tom said walking and Clarissa followed him.

"Yeah, well I insulted him yesterday and the first lady, so it would be a real waste of time to be formal." Clarissa said as they stopped in front of Lauren.

"We'll let me know how that goes." Tom said harshly and nodded at the agent at the door.

"Tom are you ok?" Clarissa asked and Tom just glared at her and walked away. Clarissa stood there in shock and looked at the agent who opened the door for her.

Clarissa walked in and found Fitz sitting at couches with Mellie next to him and Teddy on the carpet playing. Fitz turned on the couch as did Mellie to see Clarissa. Mellie glared at Clarissa and Clarissa just smiled at her.

"Clarissa what a surprise." Fitz smiled and looked at Mellie, "Mel, this is-"

"Clarissa Bennet." Mellie hissed.

"You know each other?" Fitz asked and looked back and forth between Mellie and Clarissa.

"I insulted her yesterday." Clarissa shrugged, "It's nothing really."

Fitz looked at Mellie who looked like she was going to snap at any minute.

"Fitz-"Clarissa began but Mellie interrupted her by hissing, "Mr. President."

"Not in my books." Clarissa shot at her and then looked back at Fitz, "I need to talk to you. It's pretty urgent." Both Clarissa and Fitz looked at Mellie.

"Oh, you want me to leave." Mellie said, "I'm sure whatever you have to say, I can handle."

"I doubt that." Clarissa smiled. Mellie huffed, stood up and picked up her son then walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"I'm sorry about that." Fitz said walking to his desk, "Mellie can be-"

"Liv is getting married." Clarissa interrupted him, "In two weeks."

"What?" Fitz gasped looking distressed.

"So you better have a very good plan to woo her because we're running out of time." Clarissa snapped at him.

Fitz stared at her looking desperate for answers.

"Right now we are trying our best to stall the wedding," Clarissa hissed, "But you are probably our best chance."

Fitz nodded as Clarissa dug in her bag and handed him an outdated phone.

"This phone is not traceable." Clarissa explained, "It actually is secure unlike your dumb Fitz phone, get hold of me on that when you need to talk to me or anyone at OPA."

"How do you know that Fitz phone wasn't secure?"

"I've been tracking it for months." Clarissa said simply, "This is what you're going to do."

#

"Liv is getting married in two weeks." Mellie heard Clarissa said and smiled and almost ran to Cyrus' office.

"Mellie not now," Cyrus sighed looking at documents, "I'm organizing events for Fitz and you and I'm sick of-"

"Olivia Pope is getting married in two weeks." Mellie said quickly. Cyrus stopped what he was doing and looked at Mellie who was smiling.

"She just got out of the hospital." Cyrus then looked at Mellie, "Oh Eli, you smart man, you smart, smart man."

"Who's Eli?" Mellie asked skeptically.

"Her smart father," Cyrus smiled and picked up his phone, "And the answer to a prayer that you've been making for a long time."

#

Abby sat at the couch while Liv got ready for bed. They had not said much to each other only because Abby had no idea what to say to her. Olivia came out her bedroom as someone knocked on the door. Abby smiled and got up to get it.

"Clarissa?" Abby said questionably. Clarissa walked in and Abby closed the door behind her. Olivia looked at Clarissa with skeptical eyes. She did not remember this woman ever entering her life.

"Oh hey Liv." Clarissa smiled then her smile faded, "Oh yeah that's right, um I'm Clarissa, one of your associates."

"You look like someone I used to know." Olivia said.

"Oh if only you knew the half of it." Clarissa rolled her eyes then looked at Abby, "Oh, Liv yeah, um I'll explain how you met me later, or never um but for now there's someone on their way to meet you."

"Me?" Olivia said.

"Yeah," Clarissa smiled, "You don't remember this but you and him were close-"

"Friends!" Abby interrupted her quickly. Clarissa looked at Abby then looked back at Olivia.

"Friends. But um he was kinda hurt that you couldn't remember him." Clarissa explained and then the doorbell went, "Oh, he's here now." Clarissa walks to the door and there in front of Tom is Fitz and another agent.

For some reason that Olivia could not comprehend, her heart beat picked up pace and she did not understand why.

"Hi." Fitz said simply and walked in. Clarissa looked at Tom before closing the door. Ok so he was mad at her for something.

"Governor um, I mean Mr. President." Olivia said and then looked at Clarissa, "I know him? He's my friend?"

"Yeah," Clarissa sighed, "Friend…um I'm going to just take Abby out for dinner…um Fi, Mr. President, subtle remember." Clarissa and Abby walked out the door.

Olivia and Fitz stood in silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry, this is crazy." Olivia broke the silence, "How about I go and get something for us to drink and then you can tell me how it is remotely possible that I know you."

"You were campaign fixer." Fitz said once and sat down on the loveseat. Olivia looked at him, "There's no point in getting something to drink because well, it just makes no sense."

Olivia looked at him and sat down, "The last time I felt like I was awake, you were Governor. I wake up in a hospital, you're president."

"Because of you." Fitz smiles which sends Olivia's heart racing, "We were a great team. You made a hell of an impression."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Fitz smiled, "You told me how it was and how it should be. There wasn't a day where I didn't Thank God for the miracle that was Olivia Pope."

"Ok, you need to start from the moment I was hired because this seems like a big thing in my career." Olivia smiled as Fitz began to tell the story. Fitz explained everything to her besides the parts he really wanted to tell her but that would not happen. Clarissa had warned him at the white house when she was announcing her plan, **"Down Low is the key…let her fall in love with you, not you make her fall in love with you. Don't talk about the affair… just tell her stories you did together but skip out the kissing, and the muffing, and the blowjob exedra, exedra."**

Fitz watched as she laughed at the things that Olivia back then, had also found funny. So Fitz believe his Livvie was still in there, trying to find her way back and he would make sure that she would come out one way or the other.

#

"Thank you for meeting us Rowan." Cyrus said as Rowan sat across from him and Mellie in his office.

"This better not waste my time Cyrus." Rowan said then looked at Mellie.

"We know what you doing." Mellie smiled.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Rowan shrugged.

"Planning Olivia's wedding to Senator Davis." Cyrus grinned, "Brilliant. All we ask is that you keep this little ploy going and we help you make sure that Beautiful Liv walks across that aisle and says I do."

Rowan looks at Cyrus and raises his eyebrow, "What else do you want?"

"To make sure that my husband becomes president again," Mellie says, "And I know you have the power to do that."

"Mmmm." Rowan says, "You keep Fitz off my daughter, I will make sure that Olivia Pope is no longer a problem in the White House and that Grant gets his second term."

"Deal." Mellie says smiling.

"Deal." Cyrus smiles and looks at Mellie.

#

Clarissa walked around the street looking around her. She had just left Abby at David Rosen's place, Abby who had promised to get back to Liv before midnight.

Clarissa waited in the alleyway until she heard a female voice.

"Sorry I'm late." The woman said but Clarissa could not see her. She knew she preferred it that way considering she had been hiding in shadows for long.

"What took you so long?" Clarissa sighed, "You know what, never mind as long as you pitched I'm not mad."

"What do you want me to do for you?" The woman said.

"I need you to handle Rowan." Clarissa said simply, "The best way you know how, can you do it."

"Consider it handled." The woman came into view and looked at Clarissa, "You look like your sister." The woman smiled.

"Don't small talk me Maya." Clarissa said, "I came here for one thing and you're the only one who can do it."

"I know honey." Maya sighed, "I wish you wouldn't treat me like…"

"Like what? Like you were my mom." Clarissa said frowning, "You're not, you're not even Liv's mom, you're just our mother, and it's something completely different…so don't bring it up just do what I asked you and we won't have any problems." Clarissa turned to walk away.

"I love you Clair." Maya said and Clarissa turned to stare at her.

"Please don't say that," Clarissa sighed, "Oh and don't give in blood on my behalf, I don't care that your excuse will be it was for Olivia. It honestly makes it harder for me to clean up your mess and easier for Rowan to figure out that his wife is still in town." Clarissa turned around and then looked at Clarissa, "And even easier that people will figure out who my father was." Clarissa turned away from Maya who just smiled at Clarissa trying to hide the hurt she felt.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think and your thoughts.**

**Chani**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, the plans must go on**

"How did it go?" Clarissa asks over the phone while getting ready for work. Placing folders in her bag and eating cornflakes at the same time.  
"We talked, we laughed, we ate," Fitz replied, "she asked questions and I answered what I could."  
"Were you subtle?"  
"She doesn't know we had that type of relationship." Fitz sighed knowing exactly what Clarissa was getting at.  
"I'm not saying don't introduce her to your relationship," Clarissa said, "I'm just saying we can't spring into it...I spoke to Dr. Carter last night. She has her first session with Liv today and there should be some sort of improvement if her medication has been working properly. She also told me that throwing information in her face would overwhelm her however we need to let her in slowly cause if she remembers something overwhelming her condition could be shifted."  
"Thank you for that long story on how to treat Olivia." Fitz said sarcastically  
"Look all I'm saying is that clearly," Clarissa sighed and picked up her bag, "and evidently Liv knows you but she doesn't remember you. Just let her in."  
"I will," Fitz smiled and looked up to see Mellie walking into her office, "Listen I have to go." Fitz hung up and looked at his wife.  
"I'm thinking your next stop, I come with you." Mellie smiles, "It will give us a chance to bond."  
"That's a great idea," Fitz smiled and looked down, "If I'm still going we should bring the kids too."  
"Wait if?"  
"Yeah." Fitz said simply, "I have a lot of work to do, I can't spend time worrying about reelection."  
"What?" Mellie gasped.  
"If I don't get reelected Mellie, at least I can say that on my last couple of months of being President I made a difference." Fitz shrugged.  
"Oh you want to make a difference!" Mellie huffed then closed her eyes, "This isn't about being President...this is about your whore who doesn't even remember sucking your penis and you can't handle that, that's what this is about."  
"Take an apple, and chew it any way you want to." Fitz shrugged and looked back at his desk.  
"Fitz listen to me," Mellie said up to his desk, "I'm sorry, I really am. Olivia is not going to get her memory back, she not going to fall in love with you, and she's marrying Edison now, so just move on!"  
"How do you know that Liv is getting married?" Fitz looks at his wife. Mellie's facial features turned into one of guilt, "Mellie?" He stood up and walked up to her and Mellie walked back, "Mellie, How do you know?"  
"It doesn't matter how I know." Mellie hissed, "You will lose Olivia, you've already lost her...so just except it and focus on what's really important. Your presidency." Mellie turned away and walked out the room. Fitz stared at the door for a long time. He then turned to his burner phone, "Clarissa, we have to start acting now...we have a big my problem. My wife."

Olivia woke up feeling slightly dizzy and looked around the room and felt like everything was falling over.

"Liv?" Abby said from the doorway, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Olivia shook her head and quickly grabbed the pills on her bedside table and swallowed it without any liquid.

"Oh Wow, ok I made you some coffee." Abby said giving Olivia the coffee, "One sugar, no milk."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled and sipped the coffee, "I'm sorry, this whole missing a piece of my head is messing with my head." She chuckled once and Abby smiled with a small amount of Sympathy.

"Um," Abby sighed and rolled her eyes, "Edison is here."

"Oh, you say that with a large amount of resentment." Olivia sighed, "Can I ask why?"

"Rather not." Abby sighed, "You should get ready, Edison is taking you out for breakfast."

"Oh." Olivia sighed and walked to her closet, "Um I still own a pair of jeans right?"

"Well I've never actually seen you wear it in a while." Abby sighed and walked to Olivia's closet. She opened the one of Olivia's many closets and saw a pair hanging. She gave it to Olivia who just smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"Well, I'm going to work; I'll be back tonight ok?" Abby smiled

"Work?" Olivia said questionably. Abby nodded but looked skeptical, "The firm I own."

"That's it." Abby smiled, "Did you remember that?"

Olivia smiled apologetically, "No, um Fitz, I mean Mr. President told me last night."

"Oh," Abby sighed then looked down, "Would you like to see it?"

"See what?"

"Your business." Abby smiled, "It's actually the best lime of your light."

"I would love to." Olivia smiled as Edison and Rowan walked in.

"What would you like to do?" Rowan asked the looked at Olivia, "Olivia, why aren't you dressed. We have to meet the wedding planner in twenty minutes."

"Oh, I thought Edison and I were going to breakfast." Olivia said looking at Edison.

"We are," Edison smiled, "But the wedding planner will be joining us along with your father."

"Abby you should come to." Olivia said hopeful, "I mean you're my maid of honor. You should have some clue what's going on with my wedding."

"You'd be surprised what I do know actually." Abby laughed with no humor, "And I would love to, but I have a meeting this morning. I'll be back tonight Liv."

"Oh so you're still on duty." Rowan said bitterly.

"As long as you're still alive," Abby smiled, "I'm on hectic ground patrol." Abby smiled then walked out the room.

"Anyway," Edison smiled and walked up to Olivia, "How was your evening?"

"Oh it was actually really good." Olivia smiled, "Did you know I worked on a campaign trail with Mr. President, well he wasn't President then yet."

"Did you remember that?" Rowan said in a panicked tone.

"No, he told me." Olivia said simply.

"Who?" Rowan asked.

"Mr. President." Olivia shrugged, "That sweet girl brought him over, said we were friends and her and Abby left so that I could talk to him." Olivia smiled then walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

Rowan sighed heavily then took his phone out, "Mellie, you better start keeping your husband exactly where he should be…I will handle Clarissa." Rowan hung up and looked at Edison.

"Handle her how?" Edison asked.

"Don't fret about that." Rowan grinned and walked out Olivia's room.

#

Rowan, Olivia and Edison walked into the restaurant and were placed at a table where a snow blonde woman was sitting already. She stood up and beamed at Olivia.

"Oh Olivia." She smiled and her voice very visibly British. She kissed both of Olivia's cheeks which made Olivia very uncomfortable that she even stiffened as the woman showed her affection. The woman held Olivia's shoulders and looked at her, "So tell me, how you have been?"

"Who are you?" Was the only thing that she could get out her mouth. Rowan looked at the woman and then back at Olivia.

"Oh, where are my manners, I completely forgot." The woman smiled, "I am Lana Kelly, your wedding planner."

"Oh right. Sorry." Olivia smiled a little and then sat down as well as everybody else.

"So let's get straight down to business." Lana smiled, "We have everything in order." Lana took a folder out her bag, "We have the church given, the groom is sorted, the reception and cake; tick and tick, your dress Olivia, we must still decide on-"

"Wait? I haven't decided on a dress?" Olivia said and Rowan just looked at Lana.

"Well um not to be rude but you were taking very long to choose a dress." Lana sighed, "And when you finally made up your mind, you got hit by a truck so yes."

"Do you remember how I may have wanted my dress?" Olivia asked frowning.

"I'm sorry," Lana shrugged, "But, am I good or am I just good. I was able to ring Vera Wang and she's so free this weekend. So she can see you and fit a dress for you."

"Vera Wang? Isn't she in New York?" Olivia asked, "From what I can remember…she isn't exactly that upcoming."

"Please, how far your memory goes was still the stone age." Lana rolled her eyes and laughed, "And yes, she's still in New York."

"So what you expect me to go to New York to fit a dress?" Olivia said questionably.

"That's exactly what she is saying Olivia." Rowan said.

"I'm sorry but I can't go." Olivia said simply.

"I'm sorry what?" Lana gasped.

"Olivia, this would be good for you." Rowan sighed, "So do not argue with me, just do what you're told."

"No," Olivia said, "You want me to get married, find me a designer in Washington. Don't try and control me, Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. I may not have my memory but I still have my backbone. Excuse me, I need the ladies room." Olivia stood up and walked away from the table.

"Is this even believable." Edison said, "I can't do this. She doesn't even want to marry me."

"Edison I told you," Rowan snapped, "She loves you, that's the only reason why she remembers you. She always spoke about you…so don't you dare give up. As long as Olivia carries on taking the medication I gave her, she won't get her memory back."

Edison just looked at Rowan and nodded.

Rowan looked at Lana and growled at her, "You better make this happen Sabrina."

"Don't worry Grandpa," Lana said now with her natural American accent, "I've always had your back. Besides it give me a break from the guns." She winked at Edison.

Rowan sighed, "What's happening at B613?"

"Well the ones that I thought would've joined your side," Lana sighed and looked despondent, "Have been fully dedicated to Ballard. The ones that are still on your side, well they quit or got fired or were thrown in the hole."

"I will kill Ballard before this wedding." Rowan hissed then looked at Lana, "Thank you Sabrina, for doing this."

"I've always had your back." Lana smiled, "And call me Lana…wouldn't want your daughter to get suspicious."

Olivia returned and sat down next to Edison. Edison tried to take her hand but Olivia pulled away.

"Well Olivia," Lana–Sabrina-said back to her British accent, "I just spoke to allure bridals in Washington, they can see you this weekend too."

Olivia looks at Lana, then Rowan and then Edison, "That sounds fine." She smiles then takes Edison's hand.

"See, we've come an agreement," Lana smiles, "All Liv wanted was perfection."

"Which she will get." Rowan grinned and stood up, "Well I have to get back to the Lab. Liv, we'll talk later." Rowan walks out the restaurant to the busy pavement.

He walks to a busy building where normal business happen. That was just how he worked lately, meeting his associates would have to be in a busy workplace. Today he was meeting Charlie. He walked into the elevator where there were only three people. When they got to level one, two people walked out. Edison pressed to closed the elevator.

He then went cold when he felt and heard a gun click. But he just smiled.

"Oh Huck, so young yet so stupid." Rowan smiled.

"I beg to differ." Maya said and Rowan went completely frozen, "Press the stop button." Rowan complied and did what he was told.

"Hey Honey I'm home." Maya smiled as Rowan turned to stare at his wife.

"You're not gonna kill me." Rowan grinned.

"Not yet." Maya smirked back and Rowan's smile faded, "Killing you now, would be way to easy. Your journey to hell should be long and ruthless and that's exactly what I plan on doing just the way you deserve."

"I'm going to take a wild guess," Rowan sighed, "And guess that your bastard child sent you."

"Which bastard," Maya asked smiling, "Livvie wasn't planned either, it was your stupidity that made Olivia. Even then you were a horrible father like you are now."

"Don't you dare tell me what father I am, when her mother is a slut that slept around and wasn't even there for any of her children for twenty two years." Rowan snapped at her.

"It was you that wiped Clarissa off the grid." Maya said, "You told me when I gave birth to her in that hell hole, that she died meanwhile you sent her away."

"What were you planning on doing Maya," Rowan raised an eye brow at her, "Raise Clarissa in a shit hole. Even I was better being to her."

"Now you've come to this building to discuss how you're going kill her." Maya smiled, "Don't bother I shot his arm and he had to leave."

"When did you become such a bitch?"

"When I realized that my husband was an even worse criminal then me," Maya said simply, "That reminds me, I want you to make sure we get a divorce. Make that happen or I take out that wedding planner of yours. Now turn the hell around and press the stop button again." Rowan turned slowly and did what he was told once more. The elevator stopped at another level. A lot more people filled in.

"Don't fuck with me Eli, I'm going to kill you, that's a promise." Maya whispers in his ear and walks out. Rowan breathes out when the lift closes and Maya disappears…for now.

#

Clarissa sat in the briefing room while Huck put up a picture of a snow blonde woman.

"Is that your new girlfriend," Clarissa asked, "Cause I honestly thought you would have done better from dating an assassin and then Quinn."

"I did not date Quinn." Huck say as Abby and Harrison walks into the briefing room.

"What you got Huck?" Harrison asks.

"This is the wedding planner." Huck says looking down, "But she's not a real wedding planner. She works for B613. Her name, Sabrina. Well it's not her real name. But neither is her wedding planner name, Lana Kelly."

"Interesting." Clarissa sighed.

"Sabrina is highly dangerous and just as ruthless. Ask Clarissa she knows." Huck said.

Abby and Harrison looked at Clarissa, "I wish it were easier to say I had a threesome with her but then that would be a complete lie but she beat me up." Clarissa shrugged.

"Then Clarissa knocked her out." Huck said, "She's completely loyal to Rowan and would do anything for him.  
"Sounds bad already." Abby rolls hers eyes

"Oh because it is." Clarissa sighed, "She will stop at nothing to make Rowan happy."

"Then we just have to try and make sure that she makes him unhappy." Harrison sighs.

#

Clarissa walks into white house and finds Tom walking with other agents.

"Tom!" Clarissa says walking to him and stops right in front of him and the other agents who just stare at him, "We need to talk."

"I'm busy right now." Tom hisses at her and tries to get past her.

"Chilling with your pathetic bunch of agents who seems to backstab people more than the first lady," Clarissa snaps at him, "Is not busy."  
"Man, this chick is whack." A bold agent says from behind Tom.

Clarissa glares at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The agent said, "Go mind your business dumbass."

"Ok," Clarissa chuckled with no humor then looked at the agent, "That's cute. So here's what gonna happen, you're gonna turn around with your cheesy goofball agents who can't do their job properly because if any of you could the President wouldn't be on the news with affairs every other Sunday, or at the guy that came on a tour that tried to get into the oval office or a classic for me when the president was shot. Pretty deep stuff if you ask me. So turn around and walk away before I kick a ball, left or right, it's your choice. But judging from the no hair policy you're going through I could probably get rid of that too."

The agents all looked at Tom and the bold agent said, "I'll talk to you later Tom." The agents left Tom and Clarissa alone.

"What is your problem?" Tom snapped at her.

"What is yours?" Clarissa snapped back.

"You can't just insult my colleagues like that."

"I'm Clarissa, I pretty much do whatever I want." Clarissa said simply, "So tell me Tom, what did I do that you've been treating me like shit. You know on a normal day I would be ok with that but because it's you I can't seem to fathom why the hell I care because I _shouldn't_."

"Go ask the President I'm sure he can tell you." Tom snapped at her.

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend with me," Tom hissed at her, "I saw you holding his hand and all the time you've been spending with him I wouldn't be surprise if you've dived into his pants."

"Wait what?" Clarissa gasped, "I don't like Fitz in that way, I don't even think I like him in any way." Clarissa leaned closer to Tom, "I've been using him to distract Olivia from a fake wedding that's going to happen."

"What?" Tom said looking at Clarissa. For once in this entire week so far, the anger he felt for Clarissa disappeared and the feeling that he felt before that came back. He didn't even know what it was but he was sure that he's heart had never beat this fast before.

"I'm not someone you should just outright accuse." Clarissa said bitterly. Tom couldn't hold it in any longer. He bent down and kissed her. People stopped to stare at the display of affection. Clarissa's heart went faster and she felt like an inner person was jumping for joy inside her and all she wanted to do was spring into a closet and curl up with happiness. Tom held her small frame and pull her closer when Clarissa found the reflex to kiss her back.

Clarissa pushed herself away from Tom and saw everybody stare at them, "Don't you all have work to do?" She snapped at everybody who just carried on walking by.

Clarissa looked at Tom who was smiling at her, "I don't know why you're smiling. You just accused me of being a whore."

"I made up for it didn't I?" Tom smiled and tried to move closer but Clarissa stopped him by holding her hand up but she didn't think it would touch his chest. Even through his shirt, she could feel his muscles. Clarissa was dazed for a moment but shook her head and looked at Tom.

"I'm sorry but you don't get off to easily with me." Clarissa said, "_You want me…earn me_. Like a real man." Clarissa said and walked away from him and towards Fitz's office where Lauren was, as was an agent and Mellie.

Mellie glared at Clarissa, "This woman Daniel." Mellie hissed at the agent.

"Ma'am I can't band her from coming into the White House." Daniel rolled his eyes at Mellie, "That Mr. President's job. And besides he now has an appointment with him every day."

"I do?" Clarissa smiled.

"She does?" Mellie said horrified.

"She does." Lauren nodded.

Mellie walked up Clarissa and glared at her while Clarissa just smiled.

"If only you knew, you are already dead woman." Mellie hissed at her.

"That officially makes two of us." Clarissa smiled at he and walked up to the door and then turned to look at Mellie, "Oh and Madam First Lady, Good luck trying to get rid of me." Clarissa walked into Fitz's office as Fitz played with Teddy on the floor.

"So you scheduled a time with me with your playtime with Teddy?" Clarissa smiled and sat on the couch.

"That's it." Fitz grinned at her and looked back at his son showing him the helicopter, "You know Olivia's has met him only twice."

"She has?"

"Yeah," Fitz smiled, "Teddy loved her. Normally he cries when a stranger holds him, no not Liv. He cried when we took him away from her."

Clarissa sighed, "As much as I would love to talk about just how great Olivia and Teddy is, we have a much bigger problem."

"Which is?"

"Mellie isn't the only one working with Rowan," Clarissa sighed, "That arrogant gay martial is too."

"Cyrus?" Fitz frowned, "But…"

"He doesn't want to hurt you if that's what you're worried about," Clarissa sighed, "He just wants what Rowan wants. Olivia not in your picture and me dead."

Fitz frowned at Clarissa and said, "Why does the subject of death not scare you."

"Because they're not going to kill me." Clarissa shrugged, "Rowan has been trying to get rid of me for years."

"Can I ask why?"

"Not yet." Clarissa said, "But I have a plan that could stall the wedding even more but I need you on board."

"Ok, what's the plan?" Fitz asked holding Teddy's hand.

"There's something I need you to do before the plan even takes place." Clarissa said. Fitz just nodded, "I need you take down the search party you have for Maya Lewis."

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Let me know what you think and I will be sure to update real soon. #Promise**

**Chani**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, Gunning Down**

"I'm sorry what?" Fitz looked at Clarissa with big eyes.

"You need to lay off Maya Lewis." Clarissa sighed and looked at Fitz, "Next to you, she's our only chance at making sure that Liv becomes Liv again."

"She's an international problem, that's what she is." Fitz argued and pick up his son and walked to the door and handed his son to the nanny. He closed the door and turned to face Clarissa.

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Olivia doesn't remember her mom being alive," Clarissa sighs, "Well coming back from the dead."

"You mean Rowan keeping her for twenty two years." Fitz defends.

"Almost twenty three." Clarissa sighs and looks at Fitz, "Fitz, it's time to start manning up. Your wife is meddling with an assassin along with your chief of staff. Your son, doesn't call his mother mama, instead he calls her Martha as in Martha the nanny. Your best friend or whatever he is to you is now the head of the most secret organization thus getting rid of your enemy, so you think. Now your mistress aka love of your life lost her memory that also happens to be manipulated by your mortal enemy who also happen to that assassin that I was talking so discreetly about." Clarissa walked up to Fitz, "So pay attention Fitz. You need to start being man because right now your dick isn't enough to qualify you as a man."

Fitz glares at Clarissa and then sighs, "And you're sure she can help."

"She is Rowans worst nightmare." Clarissa says firmly.

"Then do what you have to do." Fitz said, "I'll make the necessary calls to make sure, her search party is shut down."

#

Mellie stood in Cyrus's office while Cyrus looked at the polls.

"We need a plan. A good plan." Mellie said walking up and down his office.

"Can you fall pregnant again?" Cyrus looked at Mellie, "Because that could help polls right."

"I'm sorry." Mellie snapped, "But I don't think my body can hold that much weight anymore."

"Your body can't handle the pregnancy or you can't handle being a mother again." Cyrus said.

Mellie looked at Cyrus and glared at him, "You're an idiot." Mellie snaps at him and looks away. Mellie sees through the door that is slightly open, Clarissa walks by and Mellie quickly opens the door. Clarissa stops in front of Cyrus' office to look at Mellie.

"I won't allow you to ruin Fitz' life." Mellie snapped at her.

"So I should leave it you?" Clarissa smirked at her, "Because you're both doing such a bang up job at it." Clarissa looks at both Cyrus and Mellie, "Stay out of my face Millicent. I'm not someone you want to easily mess with."

"And I'm supposed to be scared of you?" Mellie smirked back at her.

"Mellie," Clarissa smiled and proceeded slowly, "I. Will. Gun. You. Down." Clarissa walked away. Mellie turned to look at Cyrus, "Can I kill her?"

#

Clarissa walked into OPA, to find Huck sitting there looking at his screen. He looked depressed. Hurt. In other words, not happy.

"You ok?" Clarissa asked sitting down across from him.

"She took shooting lessons." Huck said.

"What?"

"Quinn, she's been taking shooting lessons." Huck sighed, "She was right…I didn't give her enough credit for what she did for us…for me."

"You know it's not too late," Clarissa said, "You could call her or visit, but I don't think that's such a good idea. She may kill you."

"No she will." Huck sighed, "I used to be normal."

Clarissa looked at him and then said, "I know." Huck looked up at her in shock.

"Not only because I'm good at finding out anything about anybody," Clarissa sighed, "But also because I was also normal for a while. A really short while. But my past is what's made my future much stronger." Clarissa's phone goes off and she looks at the caller ID. Tom. Clarissa smiles at herself and presses the end button as Harrison walks into room with a folder.

"We have a new client." Harrison says.

"What about Liv?" Huck asks.

"Liv is our priority." Harrison sighs, "But she's be pissed if she knew that we weren't taking any of our clients seriously."

"True." Clarissa sighed, "Who's the client?"

"Nigel Phillips." Harrison stated putting a picture up of an old man in a suit, "His son wants to be Governor of Ohio. His name Kane Phillips." Clarissa looked at the picture and her eyes went bigger.

"Handsome, I know." Abby smiled walking into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hhhe wants to be g-g-governor?" Clarissa said slowly. She felt like all the blood had drained from her face.

"Yeah and we're gonna help him." Abby smiled and looked at Clarissa, "Clarissa are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clarissa smiled, "Um we should probably get started."

"Well's here a few things that you need to know about Kane that you should know," Abby smiled, "He has two sister, Keira and Kelly-Jane. He grew up in Ohio, was a high school jock with straight B's, graduated four years ago and he's father is a huge political figure in Ohio."

"What does he's father do?" Huck asked still looking at his laptop.

"He's Senator Phillips." Clarissa said comfortably. Everyone looks at her, "Well I'm just guessing."

"Well lucky guess." Abby smiled, "But get this Phillips is related to another political figure."

"If you say Fitz I'll have a heart attack." Harrison said.

"No, Sally Langston and Nigel Phillips are half siblings." Abby said, "He's mother is her mother. Sally's the oldest by ten years."

"That's a dirty little secret to keep." Clarissa smiled.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Everybody turned to find Olivia standing in the room with Edison.

"Liv," Abby said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I own this company don't I?" Olivia said simply, "I just…nothing looks in the slightest bit familiar but it seems like me."

"Then you should see your office." Huck said, "That's you."

"Olivia wanted to come see where she work-" Edison said but Clarissa interrupted him, "We've got it chocolate cupcake. You should go; we've got it from here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Edison said firmly.

"Then allow me to me kick your firm black ass." Clarissa stood up but Huck caught her before she could attack Edison which was her exact angle, "Do you know where I'm from! I'm from the streets you asshole and do you know what happens to people like you, we eat you fools up for breakfast, I will gun you down Edison Davis, do you hear me!" Clarissa shouted.

Harrison walked in front of her, "Whoa, Huck take her to your office and start finding out if you can find anything else on Phillips." Huck nods and drags an angry Clarissa away from the room.

"Thanks man." Edison sighed and held his hand out.

Harrison looks at his hand, "You're thanking me for keeping a twenty-something year old girl from kicking your butt which I'm pretty sure she would have done easily. So don't thank me, just stay out of the way."

Edison puts his hand down while Olivia walks up to him and holds his hand, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's all talk but no action." Olivia smiled at him.

"No she's not," Abby said defensively, "When you tried to recruit her, she flipped Huck over onto his back. Huck, out of all people, Huck. I mean I would have understood if she did it to someone like…Harrison, no offence."

"None Taken." Harrison shrugged.

"And I recruited her?" Olivia asked letting go of Edison's hand.

"Yeah," Harrison sighed, "We lost Quinn and we needed-"

"Quinn?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah that's right." Abby sighed, "Maybe Senator Davis can leave you here for an hour or two and we can explain how this became the high light of your life."

"I don't think-" Edison began but Olivia interrupted him, "Oh please Edison. I need to start this sooner or later."

Edison sighed then smiled, "Fine, I have work to do anyway. I'll pick you up at around five."

"No need, I'll take her home." Abby smiled. Edison glared at her then kissed Olivia on the cheek which caught Olivia off guard and the Edison walked out the door.

"Back to Clarissa." Olivia suggested.

"What about me?" Clarissa said walking in and behind her was Huck, "Don't worry about it, I made out with Huck I'm fine now."

"What?" Harrison and Abby said in shock.

"I'm kidding." Clarissa said sitting down in front of her laptop.

"So I recruited you?" Olivia asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah pretty much." Clarissa said focusing on her laptop and not Olivia.

"What happened to Quinn?" Olivia asked.

"Well she…" Clarissa looked at Abby and Harrison who just subtly shook their head, "She found work elsewhere."

"Oh." Olivia said and then looked at Clarissa. Olivia felt like she was looking in a mirror because Clarissa's eyes were the same shade of brown as hers, "That's weird."

"What?" Clarissa asked looking at her.

"Your eyes." Olivia said causing Clarissa to stand up quickly away from Olivia.

"Um, I invited Senator Phillips to the office with his son." Clarissa sighed, "But I won't be here for that weird interview."

"You guys you won't believe this." Huck said, "Kane Phillips was a jock in high school but also a nice player."

"How did you get that?" Clarissa said defensively which Huck was beginning to notice. Ever since Harrison had told them the new case, Clarissa had been acting strangely and that was rich coming from her.

"Well it's in the electronical yearly report of five years ago." Huck said.

"But that's not enough proof that he did anything wrong as teenager. That doesn't scream dirty little secret." Abby said.

"Then why not contact the school and find out what his behavior as a student was." Olivia suggested. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Exactly what the old Liv would've said." Harrison smiled and looked at Abby, "Get hold of the school in Ohio, St John's High School."

"On it." Abby smiled and walked to her office.

"I'm going to check what I can find on what Sally/Nigel family fiasco." Harrison smiled and walked away.

Clarissa looked at Olivia and sighed, "Want to see your office?"

Olivia nodded smiling. Clarissa and Olivia walked to Olivia office. Olivia smiled and looked around at the surroundings.

"It's very me." Olivia smiled and looked at Clarissa who was smiling at her.

#

By the time Olivia and Abby were in the car. Abby could still not get hold of St Johns.

She was on the phone with David while they were on their way home.

"I just think that her fiancé should be staying with her, not you." David said.

"I just think you need to be patient because this is Liv we're talking about," Abby said as her phoned beeped, "oh gotta go, have another phone call." Abby hung up on David and answered, "Abby Whelan speaking."

"Miss Whelan. This is Headmistress Kweller from St Johns High School." A formal woman said on the other line, "I received a voice message from you about two hours ago." Abby put the phone on loud speaker and placed it on the phone stand which she drove. Olivia looked at Abby and back at the phone.

"I called you today in regards to a former student that was at your school." Abby said simply, "Kane Phillips."

"Oh Kane," Headmistress kweller said happily, "What a lovely child."

"Of course he was…" Abby smiled as Headmistress went on, "He was the perfect addition to this school. Gave us a great name, and our name will be higher once he becomes Governor."

"Of course it will…" Abby smiled.

"As long as those senile children that tried to ruin his life due to jealousy don't come out," the headmistress said, "then he will be fine. The lord does not like sinners like that."

"Sinner? What sinners?" It was Olivia who asked the question.

"I shouldn't be repeating this story," the headmistress said, "But when Kane was in tenth grade, he was dating a cheerleader. Now at St John's we teach those to be celibate. This girl was part of celibacy club; her family was very Christian and had very good values. The girl claimed she was pregnant. But she didn't tell people; people found out and exposed her. I believe she planned it like that. However when people talked about it all over town she ducked and we never saw her again. Those poor parents of hers papered not only Delphos with those things but I'm sure it was the whole of Allen County and Ohio."

"Did they ever find her?" Abby asked.

"No," the headmistress said, "Rumor has it, she died."

"What were the parent's name?"

"Oh let me just think, oh yes, Noah and Monica Simmons." The headmistress said, "Their daughter, what was her name again…Jean Simmons?"

Abby looked at Olivia then thanked the lady then got hold of Huck, "Huck, see what you can get on a Jean Simmons or a Noah and Monica Simmons."

#

"Yeah I'm here Fitz." Clarissa said walking into Olivia's apartment, "Yeah I know she was supposed to have her appointment with Dr. Carter, I'll find out now what happened."

Abby and Olivia were sitting on Olivia's couch eating Popcorn and drinking wine.

"Liv," Clarissa held the burner phone out for Olivia, "The President of the United Ass wants to speak to you." Olivia smiles and takes the phone and walks to her bedroom.

"Do you think they making progress?" Abby said as Clarissa sat down next to her taking a handful of Popcorn.

"I think they making great progress," Clarissa smiled, "How love popcorn. This was my meal when I was sad or down as a kid."

Abby looked at Clarissa and said, "So was Liv's."

Clarissa just looked at Abby and said matter of factly, "That doesn't prove anything. Where are we with Phillips?"

"Well we may have found another dirty secret," Abby said, "Kane may have gotten a girl pregnant." Clarissa choked a little and looked at Abby, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just swallowed wrong," Clarissa said, "Um whose this chick?"

"Well Huck is still trying to find her." Abby said, "But a Jean Simmons. You think you could help Huck track her down."

"Can I? What a stupid question." Clarissa laughed nervously.

#

"Hi." Olivia said as she entered her bedroom.

"Hi." Fitz said wondering if maybe she had a memory of saying that, "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Olivia said then chuckled, "But I wouldn't know because I can't remember that."

"Yeah but you have been better, I would know." Fitz smiled then his smile faded when he asked, "Why did you cancel your appointment with Dr. Carter today?"

"I didn't have an appointment today." Olivia frowned.

"But Dr. Carter told me that you canceled via email even." Fitz said seriously then realized who it could have been, "Never mind."

"You ok?" Olivia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah just super."

"So today I figured out I still have jeans." Olivia smiled, "Which apparently I don't wear much off…did we ever hang out casually."

"Not really." Fitz said looking up, "I mean there was a time I took you hunting but…that ended differently than we had both hoped."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it another day." Fitz sighed knowing that telling her that they had kissed would be less the subtle.

"How about this Saturday." Olivia said, "I'm trying on wedding dresses. We're such good friends and I want a man's opinion. I mean Abby will be there so it won't be weird or anything. The designer's coming to my apartment so it will be easy for you to get here without reporters and what not."

Fitz sat looking at his ceiling. He could believe what he just heard and he felt a lump fill his throat.

"I would love to." Fitz smiled and Olivia smiled but she didn't know why she was so happy that she would get to the President.

"So Mr. President how was your day?" Olivia asked opening her closet whilst on the phone. She was going to change when she was done talking to Fitz. She tried to see what she could right at the back but she felt a paper bag and pulled it out while Fitz was talking.

She looked at the bag, it was a pharmacy bag. She opened it and felt like the blood had been drained from her cheeks.

"…When he said that I just lost it with laughter." Fitz chuckled but did not hear a response from her, "Liv?"

"I'll call you back." Olivia hung up and took the box out the back. It had already been opened. She read the box;

**-Not Pregnant  
+Pregnant**

Olivia took the pregnancy test out while Clarissa's burner phone rang. Clarissa and Abby walked into the room.

"Liv, are you going to…" Clarissa stopped when she saw Olivia on the floor holding two pregnancy tests with prominent plus signs on both of them.

**"Omigod."** Abby and Clarissa said together.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please leave your thoughts and let me know what you think. That would be great, thank you. The reviews so far have been great and for that I'm truly grateful. I've been adding pieces like it would be in the show, like the Ohio thing but you will find that it falls into the plot perfectly. **

**In the next chapter we find out what Clarissa has been up too. We also see where her relationship with Tom is going. And my biggest factor what's up with Olivia's huge discovery. Stay tuned for more.**

**Chani**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, positive goes a long way**

"She hung up on me." Fitz said to Clarissa on the burner phone while Clarissa walked into the OPA building.

"She had a tough night." Clarissa sighed and then decided to tell him, "She found a pregnancy test in her closet."

"What?" Fitz said completely shocked

"So I need to know if you guys had sex...before her accident." Clarissa asked simply trying her best not to allow awkwardness creep up to her.

"You're asking me when the last time Olivia and I had sex was." Fitz said dumbfound.

"I'm sorry, but no," Clarissa clarified, "I'm asking you when was the last time you had sex with her and used a condom."

"We don't use condoms-"

"And bingo was his name-o." Clarissa chimed.

"She's on the pill." Fitz said, "Well she was when we were did it."

"Did it? What are we in eighth grade?" Clarissa sighed, "Listen ok; Abby and I are going with Liv this time to the hospital. Since you think Rowan canceled her appointment which is probably true but I'm hoping Huck has something for me there."

"Thanks, so she could still be...you know..." Fitz could get it out his mouth.

"With child?" Clarissa said, "I doubt it...I watched her get knocked out...I watched her body fly to the other side...if that baby was still alive...she would know and she wouldn't have been as shocked as she was when she saw that test?"

Clarissa walked into the office where Huck was making coffee and when he saw her he gave her guilty look and walked away.

"Look I've got to go," Clarissa said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Keep me posted." Fitz said.

"I will...oh and by the way, Happy Birthday Mr. President."

"Thank you." Fitz smiled and hung up.

Clarissa went to Hucks office, "is there something you want to tell me.

"Not particularly." Huck said focusing on his computer.

"Huck!" Clarissa snapped at him.

Huck looked slowly at Clarissa, "I have-"

"And here is our future Governor of the Delphos." Clarissa heard Harrison say. Clarissa looked at Huck then said, "You don't say a word!" Clarissa then watched that the coast was clear and walked to the elevator by that time Harrison had already started the meeting.

"I'm looking forward to this." Kane smiled and looked at his father. Harrison could see the resemblance. Kane had dusty blonde hair and tasteful blue eyes and had a smile that would easily win and that's all Harrison focus was, winning.

"I heard you are all winners and that's all we want." Nigel said, "Is winners."

Huck walked into the room with a room slowly with his laptop.

"Yeah but becoming a winner means that the truth needs to become a value in your life." Harrison said simply.

"Excuse me." Nigel said shocked. He looked at his son then at Harrison.

"Kane could become the next Govern yes, "Harrison sighs, "But we have Intel that Kane dated a girl that claimed she was pregnant with your child."

"Oh that shit is coming out." Nigel groaned, "That is absolute crap! Kane is committed to his fiancé now, he just finished college...he's perfect."

"Allow me to frank," Harrison said, "He's twenty three years old...they want someone responsible, someone who's experienced. From my point of view they won't easily vote for him if he has this dirty little secret. I'm not saying come out with the truth but don't take the risk of keeping it there where we can easily make sure that it disappears."

"There is nothing to make sure of-" Nigel starts but Kane interrupts him, "Can I have a minute alone with them please." Nigel looks at his son but doesn't argue. He stands up and walks out.

"Yes it's true. "Kane sighs.

"Of course it is." Harrison says simply.

"It's a typical high school story," Kane sighs, "I broke her virginity, we did date, she told me she was pregnant and I bailed."

"You bailed?" Harrison looks at him in disbelief.

"She knew what would happen to me," Kane said, "She tried to expose me, but people obviously didn't believe her, so she disappeared. Nobody asked about her again or asked me about it. Out of sight out of mind, or even ask no questions hear no lies."

"So you don't know if she was really pregnant?" Huck asks.

"Positive."

"This can't be happening," Olivia sighed walking into the hospital with Clarissa and Abby behind her, "you cannot force me to come to the hospital."

"News flash princess, we just did." Clarissa spat at her.

"Ok Liv," Abby tried reasonable, "This is serious...the doctors must know something because if those were yours, how come they shut up about it."

"I can take a guess." Clarissa grumbled.

"Yes we all can Clarissa," Abby snapped at her, "But nobody is asking you."

"Fine!" Olivia sighed heavily and turned back to the reception area where luckily Dr. Carter was already.

"Olivia how nice to see you," Dr. Carter smiled, her smile faded when she said "Especially at a time that you did not make."

"I didn't know I had an appointment." Olivia grimaced.

"Ok," Abby said, "We need to talk to you, alone."

"I have a patient now," Dr. Carter smiled, "Perhaps we could make an appointment-"

"And risk paying consultation fee," Clarissa snapped, "Bitch you crazy...we're just gonna ask you now and you're gonna answer or else I'll go all assassination attempt on your ass. Abby ask!"

Dr. Carter frowned at Clarissa.

"Was I pregnant?" Olivia was the one to ask the question.

Dr. Carter sighed and gently pulled Olivia's arm to the waiting room. Abby and Clarissa followed, luckily the room was empty.

"Did you have a memory?" Dr. Carter asked.

"No! Now answer my question." Olivia snapped.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Dr. Carter sighed, "When Paramedics got to you, they reported a pool of blood coming from your Vaginal area...when we did an emergency surgery on you when you got here with Miss Bennett here, that was the first thing I noticed...you were about three weeks pregnant, almost close to your fourth week."

Olivia looked shocked with a mix of emotions. She moved her hands to her stomach.

"It was very early to tell," Dr. Carter said sincerely, "that's why we didn't tell you or your fiancé...we thought you didn't know."

"Well now I do know," Olivia said bitterly, "I should have never come." Olivia turned and walked away. Clarissa and Abby quickly followed her.

"Liv," Abby said sympathetically, "Liv, Liv..."

"OLIVIA!" Clarissa shouted and she stopped and turned to face Abby and Clarissa. Clarissa sighed and said, "I don't know where you're going because we only have two cars here, mine, ok Hucks car, and Abby's...what you going to do, call your pathetic excuse of a fiancé or worse; your father."

"I am not going to argue here with you Clarissa," Olivia snaps, "I want answers. Since you can't give it to me, even though weirdly enough you're my friends-"

"You're my boss." Clarissa snides and Olivia just glares at her.

"So what's wrong Liv?" Abby asks, "Are you upset that we don't know anything about it, because the way I see it, neither do you."

"I have a good excuse, what is yours?" Olivia snaps.

"Ok fine," Clarissa tries the voice of reason. "Given, we know nothing...where are you going."

"We're going to the White House!" Olivia clarifies.

"What?" Clarissa says blankly.

"The President is my friend right," Olivia says, "And what I can see, we pretty close. If anybody knew about my pregnancy, it was probably him."

"When you say we're going..." Clarissa begins but Olivia says, "I mean you and I, I doubt Abby can get into the White House and it seems to me that you and President are really close."

"If only you knew." Clarissa snides again then looks at Abby and Olivia then says, "Fine, I'll take you to the White House. Abby, I will see you at work, Olivia go wait in the car for me."

Olivia walks to the car and Abby looks at Clarissa with a raised eyebrow, "What now Clarissa, have any great plans."

"A few. Actually." Clarissa snaps back at her, "I'm sorry but Olivia is driving me crazy...and if she wants to see Fitz, then Fine! I'm done arguing with her. So I will see you later!" Clarissa huffs then turns away from Abby to walk to the car.

#

Olivia walked behind Clarissa as they entered the White House and made their way to the oval office. Olivia looked around her surroundings, nothing seemed familiar that she could even say that she remembered. Clarissa stopped in front of Lauren's desk where Daniel was standing in front of the door.

"Miss Pope." Lauren said, "Long time no see."

Olivia just looked at the woman and smiled a little considering she didn't know her.

The door open and Fitz came out looking at a document, "Lauren I need you to..." He stopped when he saw Olivia and Clarissa standing in front of him.

"Oh, Livvie." Fitz said but that name stung Olivia. She felt a connection to that name immediately.

"She wants to speak to you." Clarissa said looking at him, "I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes. I'm sure you'll be done by then." Clarissa backed away from the room. Fitz looked at Olivia and gestured she could come in.

"Mr. President," Lauren said, "It's confirmed that the royal family from Denmark will be at your celebration tonight." Fitz nodded and looked at Daniel and then nodded again. He closed the door behind him. He looked at Olivia who was looking around the office.

"Did I ever come here?" Olivia asked, "Just. Just."

"Yeah," Fitz grinned, "funny you should say that...but like all our conversations it always ended differently."

"Oh." Olivia said then regained a firm attitude, "I know you know about my pregnancy..."

"So it's confirmed?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah." Olivia sighed, "I mean it makes no sense to me...it shouldn't have to make sense but it has too. I feel like a part of me is missing even though I didn't know that part was gone." Olivia sat on the couch and put her head in her hands and out of nowhere, she started crying. Fitz reacted quickly and sat next to her and hugged her. Olivia curled herself into this comfort. This is where she wanted to be, yes exactly where she needed to be.

#

Clarissa walked around White House and that when Tom found her walking around.

"You know," he said from behind her, "Now I know you're avoiding me."

"Was there something you needed Tom?" Clarissa said still walking. Tom pulled her arm into a janitor's closet.

"This." Tom said simply and started kissing her fiercely. Clarissa planned on pushing him back but even her brain melted into this kiss. She held his face with her hands while Tom pulled her closer and kissed her. He began to deepen the kiss and move his hands under her shirt. Clarissa could feel his pants beneath her. She moaned but pulled back.

"We can't do this now...or ever." Clarissa said trying to be firm.

Tom pulled in and began kissing her neck. Clarissa could feel his grin against her goose bumped skin as he said, "How sure are you about what you just said."

"Pretty...Sure." Clarissa struggled to say and pushed him away and moved back from him bumping into a shelf of supplies. Tom tried to move closer but Clarissa held her hand up and said, "I will kick your ass Lucas, you don't know me."

"You sound sexy when you say my surname." Tom grins at her.

"I need to ask you something." Clarissa purposely changes the subject, "Olivia Pope was pregnant."

"That's weird considering she just got hit by a car." Tom said matter of factly.

"Truck," Clarissa corrected him, "I need to know when was the last time Fitz and Olivia had sex?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tom said appalled, " you're seriously asking me when was the last time I witnessed my boss screw his mistress."

"For some or odd reason," Clarissa clarified, "you are always with him when he's with her. And you've been aware of the fair from the word go."

"No since he's inauguration, that's when I knew." Tom clarified back.

"Same shit, different toilet." Clarissa smirked at him, "you need to tell me."

Tom sighs, "Did she see a doctor?

"Yeah, he said she was almost four weeks pregnant." Clarissa said firmly.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he was with her."

"Care to elaborate." Clarissa snapped at him.

Tom sighs and says, "The night the first Lady announced that her husband was having an affair."

Clarissa smiled then leaned up to Tom about to kiss him, but she whispered in his ear, "Nice try lover boy." Clarissa turned away from Tom and went out the janitor's closet and walked back towards the oval office. As she opened the door where Daniel let her in she gasped loudly.

Olivia was in Fitz' arms and his lips were connected to hers. Olivia's hands were on his face. But she pulled away and looked at Clarissa.

Olivia stands up and looks at Clarissa, "I'll meet you at the car Clarissa." Olivia walked out.

"Olivia-" Fitz said fast then tried to go after her but Clarissa stopped him.

"Subtly really," Clarissa hissed at him, "Was that a good birthday present." Clarissa turns and walks away.

#

Clarissa had not said anything to Olivia the whole way to her apartment. She had simply dropped her off and drove back to the office where the Phillips had already long gone.

There was a dress in a garment bag in the briefing room where Huck was sitting.

"Who's the dress for?" Clarissa asked taking her coat off.

"It's Liv's," Huck said, "She ordered it for the President's birthday tonight."

"You ok?" Clarissa asked and sat down.

"I've been lying to the gladiators all day." Huck said.

"What have you been doing?" Clarissa frowned.

"It took me a while but I finally figured it out." Huck said looking at her, "Kane was very detailed in describing the girl that fell pregnant. She had long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, dark eyes and was tough as hell. I was also able to find out more about this girl and something made it very weird…"

"And what's that?" Clarissa asked with a thick voice.

"Jean Simmons was adopted," Huck said, "Your real name is Jean…you never finished high school."

"What are you trying to say Huck?" Clarissa said with tear filled eyes.

"The girl that was pregnant Clarissa," Huck began and looked intently at Clarissa, "was you, and right now Harrison and Abby took a field trip to Delphos to meet Mr. and Mrs. Simmons."

"It's true, I was Jean Simmons for five years," Clarissa sniffed, "And I was pregnant with Kane Phillips baby." Hucks eyes go big when he looks at the door.

Clarissa turns to find Kane standing in the door way.

"Hello Jean." Kane says, "How have you been."

**Hey guys  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'm sorry it took long, had some distractions today but it's all cleared. I'd like to just add my annual disclaimer right now, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes, except for the storyline and a few odd characters. **

**I hate to be the one to break it to the person who is scared Olitz gets married, we shall see where the plot takes us but I assure you, I am all for Olitz myself, so no stressing ok…**

**So next on National Anthem; Olivia attends the ball with Edison and all hell breaks loose.**

**Clarissa tries to stop the truth from coming out, but how will that even work out. **

**Chani**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, National Anthem**

**_Happy birthday to you_**

**_Happy birthday to you_**

**_Happy birthday Mr. President_**

**_Happy birthday to you_**

**_Thanks, Mr. President_**

**_For all the things you've done_**

**_The battles that you've won_**

**_The way you deal with U.S. Steel_**

**_And our problems by the ton_**

**_We thank you so much_**

**_Everybody... _**

**_-Marilyn Monroe, 1967_**

Clarissa watched the screen in the briefing as people started getting ready for the Presidents birthday ball. "You would think he would've learnt from the first last years one." Kane said walking in.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Clarissa glares at him. It was about an hour ago, she admitted to being pregnant, an hour ago Kane had found her and an hour ago that she told him to leave and Huck to deliver the dress to Olivia. Apparently Liv was going with Edison, again. This would all be dejvu again if Fitz gets shot.

"We need to talk about this Jean." Kane said walking towards her.

"You know, I'm the type of person who will kick your ass without thinking about it." Clarissa said, "So don't call me Jean, its Clarissa."

Kane looked at her, "Still the same person though. Tough, feisty, the girl everyone wants."

"But the stupid one who ended up with you." Clarissa hisses, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me to the President's birthday ball." Kane said.

"Don't you have a fiancé?" Clarissa snapped at him.

"You've always been the love of my life Je...Clarissa." Kane said.

"I'm not that stupid 15 year old girl anymore." Clarissa projected, "I know my priorities. And I know what kind of a man you've really become."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lied to Harrison," Clarissa snapped at him, "The way you explain how you tried to help me...the minute you told your father he came looking for me and I had to leave."

"Jean."

"Don't call me that," Clarissa snapped at him, "I want nothing to do with you." Clarissa stood up and was about to leave the room when a woman carrying a dress and make up came into the room.

"I got your favorite color, red." Kane said, "I thought you'd be a perfect date because you're just compatible with me and you'd make look like a winner. It makes you look like an angel."

"You say angel, I say devil bitch." Clarissa snapped.

"Either way you're going to wear it." Kane shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Clarissa said glaring at him.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants when wants." Kane said standing up and walking towards Clarissa, "I know you made sure that Monica and Steven Simmons would never say a word about this. So your partners can go there but you know they're coming back empty handed…so this is what's going to happen, you're coming with me to the ball and you're going to smile and all."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll be the one to tell them." Kane says and walks towards the door, "I'll pick you up at seven." Kane walks out the office leaving Clarissa hopeless.

#

Olivia walked out her bedroom in a long black and cream dress. It was ankle length which showed off her black stilettoes. The dress was a boob tube that made her breasts look more prominent. Her engagement ring seemed to shine more tonight, she left her make up to a minimum but her hair loose. She was still warped up about the kiss between her and Fitz and how she was meant to feel about it. She felt this strong connection towards him but she couldn't comprehend why she felt it if she was with Edison. _Engaged _to Edison. Edison, who looked at her and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled, "Shall we go." Edison nodded and they walked out her apartment.

When they arrived at the same venue where the president had his "birthday" last year. Edison looked at the surroundings of the venue. It was packed with guards, which it was actually crazy, but he guessed that if you get shot once, you tend to get insecure a second time.

Edison got out of the car and opened the door for Olivia and took her hand firmly and walked across the blue carpet into the event.

The party was already going full swing. Olivia looked around at her surroundings and saw people who didn't look familiar at all.

Edison whispered in her ear who everybody was, but nobody looked familiar.

"Senator Davis." Someone said from behind Olivia and Edison. Both Edison and Olivia turned to face Kane and holding his arm was Clarissa, wearing a tight fitting mermaid style red dress with off shoulder sleeves. Her eyes were dark with eyeliner and her lips were crimson.

"Ah Kane," Edison smiled and then looked at Clarissa with cold eyes, "I didn't know you were seeing Miss Bennet."

"Oh he's not," Clarissa said with extreme bitterness, "He wishes he could tap this."

"How lady like of you." Kane glares at her and then smiles at Olivia, "I believe we haven't met yet, I'm Kane Phillips. Hopeful Governor of Ohio." He shakes Olivia's hand.

"Olivia Pope. The lady like woman next to you's boss." Olivia smiled.

Kane looked at Clarissa, "you know her."

"That's still being debated." Clarissa said shrugging.

"Well you look beautiful Miss Pope." Kane smiled, "Edison is a luckily man."

"Isn't he just." Clarissa smirks at Edison.

"Well Clarissa don't you look just…Devilish." Edison said to her.

"Some would say." Clarissa shrugged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not a person who waits for anybody, not even the President. I'm going to go and get drunk."

Clarissa pulls away from Kane and walks away from him. Olivia smiles at both men and goes up to Clarissa and pulls her arm for her to turn.

"What you saw this morning-" Olivia began.

"Is none of my business?" Clarissa said trying to pull away from Olivia but she pulled back.

"I just want you to know that I understand that you care about both me and Fitz-"Olivia began again but Clarissa snapped at her but not loud enough that people stopped to listen to her, "Olivia! Stop ok! I've spent the last couple of weeks trying to comprehend how you would handle this. But I realized that my life is beginning change because of you and the president. I want one night where I can be 'that girl' and get drunk and hopefully screw a random guy. And the fact that you feel I care about you and Fitz is bull shit. Where the fact remains is why am I still trying to help both of you, my answer…you can't even handle it." Clarissa turned back towards the bar.

#

On the way to the Venue, Mellie sat in a one shoulder lilac dress that fell gracefully to the floor. Mellie never really like light colors because it never went with her personality she felt but today was special. So she would do her best to look like the mother of the nation even though most the country still felt like she was the bitch of the nation.

"Are you excited?" Mellie looked at Fitz who was deep in thought.

"Not really." Fitz said, "The last birthday I had, I ended up in hospital."

"Grow up Fitz." Mellie rolled her eyes, "It could have happened to anybody."

"Don't tell me to grow up Mellie when you love playing around with the wrong people." Fitz said to her harshly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you and Cyrus are working with Rowan to make sure that I don't end up with Olivia again," Fitz said and Mellie's face turned to stone, "I will just enlighten you right now, nothing will keep me from Liv."

"I wouldn't say that so freely." Mellie snapped at him as the car stopped in front of the venue.

"Well I just did," Fitz smiled, "Oh and by the way, I kissed Olivia Pope today." He then turned and got out the car.

#

**"Ladies and gentleman," The MC announced, "The President and First Lady of the United States."**

Clarissa looked on the stage and saw on the corner, Tom who was gazing at her. Clarissa rolled her eyes and that's when Kane took her hand and led her to their table. Tom watched the exchange and saw how uncomfortable Clarissa looked.

Olivia looked at Fitz walk onto stage holding Mellie's hand. Mellie sat down at the table allocated there right next to Sally Langston and other Political heads while Fitz took to the podium.

People still clapped for him and beamed at the President. Fitz looked at Olivia who gazed at him while he gazed back. Mellie saw the exchange and cleared a voice loud enough for Fitz to snap out of his trance.

"Thank you, Thank you." Fitz smiled, "I asked my wife for a small gathering and this was clearly her response." People chuckled at his comment, "But can you blame a guy who's was shot on his last birthday." People laughed even harder, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this event that seems to be a big thing. I am grateful for the man I've become due to this role I have had to play. And what a great way to start my birthday with my chief of staff telling me that I'm in lead with the polls." People cheered and clapped happily, "See what I meant when I said my wife would be on my side."

Olivia blinked once and couldn't believe what was going through her head**; a smaller event room then the one she's in now. It is darker and the stage seems closer. Fitz seems to be smiling and says, "As you all know I'm running for re-election." People are clapping, "Thank you. And out on the campaign trail the first lady will be by my side." Fitz turns and gestures at his wife who wore a red satin dress. People have clapped some more as Mellie smiles at the crowd, "And believe me by my side." People have laughed at his joke….**

"Olivia?" Edison shakes her lightly as Fitz says he's speech to the people. Olivia blinks again and looks at around the table who is focusing their attention on The President. Edison looks intently at her, "Are you ok?"

"I think I just had a memory." Olivia smiled slightly. Edison who does not know how to react just looks at her.

"So thank you American people." Fitz smiled, "And have a great night. I heard there's cake, so don't try and surprise me." People laugh and clap as he gets off stage.

"Edison are you ok?" Olivia asks squeezing his hand.

"Yeah." Edison forced a smile, "Great."

#

Tom walks away from the secret service later on during the night while people are dancing to a back door past the kitchen where there it is deserted and there is a fence all around this small part of the back. It is just surrounded by dumpsters filled with boxes due to the fact it is near the kitchen. There sitting by the stairs is Clarissa with a glass in her hand. Tom sighs and goes to sit next to her. Clarissa looks at Tom once and sighs, "What do you want Tom."

"You're drunk?" Tom smiles at this.

"It happens, once a year." Clarissa slurs and smiles.

"Is there a specific day that you drink?"

"Yeah, it's always this day every year." Clarissa chuckles to herself and takes another sip.

"What makes today so special?" Tom laughs with her.

Clarissa stops smiling and looks dead ahead, "It's my birthday too."

"What?" Tom gasps and looks at her.

"For the last twenty three years," Clarissa sighs and then smiles, "My birthday has remained the worst day of my life."

"I'm sorry." Tom sighed and put his arm around her, "Why didn't you tell me in the closet."

"I kinda have to remind myself it's my birthday," Clarissa slurs and takes another drag of her drink, "I mean I was busy figuring out your boss's sex life so…" Clarissa laughs.

"That's true." Tom laughs and looks at her while Clarissa leans into his comfort.

"I'm hoping that you're not going to take advantage of me," Clarissa laughs, "Because I'm about to fall asleep." She then stops laughs and strokes his face softly and Tom looks deep into her brown eyes, "I feel safe in your arms Tom." Clarissa closes her eyes and Tom can now see that Clarissa is long gone.

"I feel whole in your arms." Tom whispers kissing her forehead.

#

Mellie is on her way to the ladies room making sure that Fitz was occupied not to get near Olivia Pope when Cyrus bumped into her.

"You can stop looking for Olivia Pope she's gone home." Cyrus says urgently.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Mellie asks frowning at Cyrus.

"Edison dropped a bombshell on me before they left." Cyrus said.

"What bombshell, because if it's the fact that Fitz kissed Olivia today I know already." Mellie said harshly.

"Wait WHAT?" Cyrus shouted and breathed heavily.

"Cyrus calm down." Mellie said, "I'm not a person who want to go on national TV and admit to witnessing a death of an old man. Now if it's not the kissing, what's the bombshell?"

"Actually there's two," Cyrus breathed, "Olivia Pope was pregnant with Fitz' baby!"

Mellie sucks in her breath, "Excuse me."

"That's not our biggest problem," Cyrus said, "Olivia Pope is getting her memory back."

**Hey guys  
I just want to thank you for the awesome feedback I've been getting, it's amazing. I've been trying my best to post as much as I can before the holidays end. But please review and follow and let me know what you think, that would be awesome.**

**Next on NA: Olivia is getting closer to the big day and is feeling very unsure. Mellie and Cyrus scheme with Rowan and Edison to make sure that Olivia stays in the loop but someone pays an unexpected visit. Who is it?**

**Chani **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, in the loom**

**8 years ago**

**Clarissa storms into the hallway where groups of kids are socializing but see her coming and move out her way immediately. You could not cross paths with a cheerleader, especially Clarissa. **

**She stopped in front of a locker of guys who were laughing, amongst them was Kane.**

**"We need to talk." She snapped at him and then looked at his jock friends, "Scram Steroid mafia!" The Jock laughed then walked away. Kane grinned the tried to hold Clarissa's waist and pull her closer but Clarissa pushed him back.**

**"I'm pregnant!" Clarissa hissed at him. Kane's face went cold and looked at her with stone eyes.**

**"What…" Kane said slowly.**

**"You heard me." Clarissa snapped at me, "I'm not dealing with this on my own."**

**"No of course not." Kane said pulling her closer, "I'll handle this, we will handle this Jean, I promise."**

**Clarissa fell into his comfort and felt complete. It felt surreal.**

**"I promise…**

**"I promise…**

**"I promise…"**

**Present day**

Clarissa's eyes flew open and she looked around at her surroundings. It was not her apartment, this place was small, given so was her but it was warmer colors and smelt of strong musk. She pulled the blanket closer to her to get warmer. The smell was warm and comforting, the same way it felt years ago.

She moved around in the bed and looked to the left of the bed where Tom was walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He sat beside the bed and looked at Clarissa who tried to smile but her face hurt too much to even comprehend.

"Did we…" Clarissa could not even finish that sentence.

"No," Tom laughed, "We didn't even sleep in the same bed."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"On the couch." Tom smiled, "I didn't know where you lived, so I just brought you here."

"And my date didn't come looking for me?" Clarissa yawned as she said that.

"You mean the future Governor of Ohio?" Tom smiled and looked at her, "What was that all about anyway."

"Ag, let's not go there." Clarissa grumbles and sips the coffee that Tom has made for her.

"Thank you for last night and now. I don't usually get drunk and when I do…"

"It's your birthday." Tom sighed. Clarissa looked down then smiled at Tom. Tom smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. Clarissa smiled against his lips and pulled back, "I have to go."

"I guessed as much." Tom smiled and stood up, "You need a ride to the office."

"Pretty much," Clarissa smiled then noticed for the first time that she was wearing Toms shirt and her underwear, "How did I get in this shirt?" Clarissa asks raising her eyebrows.

Tom's face went red and he smiled shyly, "I mean you couldn't sleep in that dress. The material would have clearly been uncomfortable."

"I'm a person who can survive that amount of discomfort." Clarissa glares at him, "But I'm not going to pretend like this did not happen and you going to borrow me a pair of sweats."

"I can do that." Tom nodded fast and walked to his closet and turned to look away from a woman he could think of loving.

#

"You're not serious?" Rowan hissed through the phone while Cyrus spoke to him about Olivia's progress.

"It's true Rowan," Cyrus spat through the phone, "We had a deal."

"I will deal with this." Rowan snapped at him, "I had other stuff to deal with too."

For the past couple of days since his encounter with his ex-wife, he's been on red alert. He's been trying to get back into wonderland without being noticed by Jake Ballard, but even Ballard is smarter than that, then trying to track down his wife was another problem. So Rowan settled for keeping Quinn and Charlie (who now wore nice arm brace due to the fact Maya shot him nicely) busy by allowing them to track her down.

"You better handle it Rowan." Cyrus growled.

"Don't tell me what I must and mustn't do." Rowan snapped at him then hung up when Olivia walked out her bedroom and saw her father in her living room.

"Dad?" Olivia said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come check how my daughters doing." Rowan smiles and kisses Olivia's cheek, "I want to make sure you're also taking your medication."

"Oh, um," Olivia looked away from Rowan, "I stopped. I went to Dr. Carter yesterday. Twice."

"Twice?"

"The first time was for…something and the second time was to pick up a prescription for my medication," Olivia says, "She says that she prescribed that medication to me. She's taking it to the lab to see what it is."

Rowan's face was drained of color.

"Are you ok Dad?" Olivia asked. Rowan just smiled and looked away from Olivia.

"Did she say when the tests would be ready?" Rowan asked and looked at Olivia.

"Well it is Saturday today." Olivia shrugged," We'll have to see wont we. I don't want to be rude Dad, but I have to get ready for the dress fitter whose coming today."

Rowan smiled until Olivia went into her bedroom. He took his phone out and dialed.

"Charlie," He hissed, "You need to take out Dr. Vanessa Carter for me."

#

When Clarissa walked into OPA wearing oversized shirt and sweat pants, she saw Harrison sitting at the briefing table with Kane.

"Nice clothes." Harrison said as Kane smiled at her.

"It's Saturday." Clarissa said, "Where's Abby?"

"She has a dress fitting with Olivia." Harrison smiled, "Have you and Mr. Phillips met Clarissa?"

"Yes." Kane said as Clarissa said, "No."

Kane glared at Clarissa and said, "I met her yesterday."

"Oh," Harrison said, "Well Delphos was a waste of time. Jean's completely off the grid. Whatever happened to her or the baby, no one will ever know. Her parents have pretended like she never existed. There's not even a single picture in the house of them with a daughter."

Clarissa looked at Kane and looked down.

"She was good at disappearing." Kane shrugged, "So what now?"

"Now we continue with the campaign." Harrison stands up, "I'll keep you posted. Shall we say Monday we meet again?" Harrison shook his hand and walked out the briefing room leaving Kane and Clarissa alone.

"You disappeared last night." Kane said standing.

"We had a deal," Clarissa said, "I go with you to the President's birthday and you leave me alone. Now stink to your end of the bargain." Clarissa turns as her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Eli is up to no good again." Maya says.

"Where have you been?" Clarissa snaps at her phone walking into Olivia's empty office.

"I've been busy hiding," Maya says harshly, "He's been looking for me but with the software you implanted in his phone, I've been keeping tabs on him."

"Good because your husband is out of control." Clarissa sighs, "What's new?"

"He's asked Charlie to kill the doctor."

"What?" Clarissa gasps.

"Olivia went back to Dr. Carter after her meeting with POTUS." Maya explained, "From what I can see, Olivia wanted to know why the medication she received was not working. Dr. Carter looked at the medication and explained to her that she didn't prescribe them to her. They are taking it to the lab to see what it is. Olivia told Rowan, Rowan isn't happy."

"Of course he's not." Clarissa sighs, "I need you to take out Charlie."

"I can do that." Maya says then sighs, "Clarissa…Happy Birthday."

Clarissa glares at the phone, "My birthday was yesterday." Clarissa then hangs up and looks at her clock, it was past ten. She missed Tom.

#

Abby opened the door as the dressmaker from Allure Bridals helped Olivia choose a dress along with Sabrina aka Lana aka Rowan's little helper.

"Fitz, I mean Mr. President?" Abby gasped letting him in.

"Thank you Miss Whelan." Fitz smiled and walked to the living room where there was a rack of dresses. Olivia was not in the room, she was in her bedroom. Lana and the dressmaker gasped at the presence of Fitz.

"Mr. President!" Lana gasps, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a dear friend of Miss Popes." Fitz explained, "She asked me to help her choose a dress for her…um big day."

"Oh," Lana smiles slightly as the Dressmaker beams at Fitz, "I'm Lana, the wedding planner. This is Doris from Allure Bridals." Fitz shakes hands with both women.

"It's so nice to meet you sir." Doris smiled at Fitz as she shook his hand.

"Likewise." Fitz smiled, "I hope this isn't going to uncomfortable for you."

"Actually-" Lana began but Abby interjected.

"Not at all Mr. President." Abby smiled then smirked at Lana, "It would be great to have a man's view on all this, especially one who has known Liv as long as I have."

"Well I don't know if a Man's view is a good to have." Fitz smiled.

"But we'll take it." Olivia said from behind Fitz walking through the hallway wearing a silk dress that came flowing down. She beamed when she saw Fitz.

Fitz was lost for words when he saw her, she looked beautiful, she glowed, and he couldn't even comprehend how this beauty had once been his.

"Liv…Livvie…" Fitz tried to say but he just gazed at her, "You look…"

"Elegant," Doris smiled and walked up to her to make some adjustments, "Graceful."

"Perfect." Fitz whispered and Olivia turned to gaze at him.

The lump grew in Fitz's throat. He had always thought that the first time he would see Olivia in a wedding dress, it would be on their wedding day while she walked a long aisle on her way to the alter where he would meet him.

Olivia looked in the mirror trying to avoid looking at Fitz.

"Omigod," Olivia breathed, "I look like my mother."

"She must have had such beautiful taste." Doris smiled, "This is a classic and-"

"I don't want it." Olivia said stopping her from talking.

"What?" Doris asked.

"It's not for me." Olivia said and looked at the rack and took another dress, "I'll try this one on." Olivia turned on her heel towards her bedroom.

"Let me go and talk to her." Fitz said and when Lana tried to stop him, Abby stopped her.

When Fitz entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him, he saw Olivia still in the dress looking out the window.

"She told me when I was nine, that when I got married I could wear her dress." Olivia sighed, "And that my father wouldn't walk me down the aisle, she would."

"You miss her." Fitz sighed sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, "She used to make me popcorn every time I was sad. Even if we were out, she would run to the store and make it happen."

"Liv," Fitz said sincerely, "You don't have to wear this dress because it reminds you of your mother-"

"No, it doesn't remind me of her, it reminds me that she's gone" Olivia said firmly, "And I have no one to turn to about anything anymore because she was my best friend."

"You have me." Fitz smiled. Olivia looked at him and couldn't contain herself; she went up to him and kissed him fiercely. She held his face as Fitz held her waist.

"We're ready to see the next one." Olivia and Fitz jumped as Lana opened the door and saw them kissing, "Oh!"

"I should go." Fitz said standing up and walking slowly past Lana and storming out. Lana stood in front of Olivia.

"It's not my business." Lana said forcing a smile.

"Please don't tell anybody." Olivia said, "I don't even know what's going on."

"I'm very loyal to your father," Lana smiled, "I won't tell a soul, if you promise to end it."

"What?"

"Come on Olivia," Lana shook her head, "The man's married. He's the leader of the free world. You need to be realistic. Stop making something happen that won't happen. Edison is a good man."

"You're speaking out of turn here." Olivia said harshly.

"Take it any way you want." Lana shrugged, "But takes my advice, stop this think you have going on with POTUS."

"Are you coming out Liv?" Abby asked from the door.

"Yes." Olivia said looking at Lana, "I'm coming out."

Olivia walked into her bathroom to change. Abby walked out. Lana took her phone out.

"Rowan, I've handled it." Lana smirked.

#

"Clarissa," Maya sighed over the phone that night.

"Is it done?" Clarissa asked.

"No, it's done. But the doctor and Charlie are dead. Someone beat me to it." Maya looked at Dr. Carter's body on her office floor with a knife in her back and on top of her was Charlie's whose clothes were all missing and his eyes were wide open but with a single hole in his head that had blood slowly pouring out whereas the Doctor was pouring out with blood.

"What?"

Maya looked at Dr. Carter's desk, "And they took the results."

#

Lauren walked into Fitz' office where he was busying himself with a drink.

"Sir, _he's_ here." Lauren nodded.

"Send him in Lauren." Fitz said not looking up. Fitz heard someone walk in and close the door.

"It's done Sir."

Fitz looked up and smiled, "Thank you Jake…drink?"

"I won't say no." Jake smiled.

**Oooh bet you didn't see that coming…**

**Hehe, let me know what you think and please follow if you are not already.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, promise to post another juicy chapter soon.**

**Chani**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, how long will I love you?**

Clarissa placed the cup of tea in front of Maya and sighed. Maya sat in Clarissa's small apartment at her old blue wooden four piece table. Maya looked at the connecting kitchen and living room. You could see her small bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Clarissa sat down, "Did you clean up the mess?"

"Just Charlie's body." Maya admitted, "I'm not much of a fixer upper."

"Who could have done this?" Clarissa closed her eyes and huffed.

"I have a few ideas who it may have been." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Rowan wouldn't kill Charlie." Clarissa shook her head, "He's too precious to him to get rid of."

"So what do we do now?" Maya asked Clarissa.

"I don't know," Clarissa sighed, "The test results were our last chance…whoever has it obviously is the one who killed Charlie…then there's the matter at which Charlie was the only one who knew the person who was with him in the truck the day Olivia was hit."

"You've hit a dead again." Maya sighs and sees how down her daughter is. She tries to take her hand but Clarissa pulls away.

"Can I ask you something?" Clarissa snaps at Maya.

Maya's eyes were wide open but she nodded, "You can ask me anything baby."

"You're so affectionate with Olivia and me however you find it easy to kill off or to agree to kill off anybody?" Clarissa accuses.

"Clarissa I'm affectionate to you because I love you and Livvie," Maya smiled as Clarissa rolled her eyes, "And besides you asked me to do something for you…I did, cause I love you Clarissa."

"That is a lie!" Clarissa snapped at her, "You know what it doesn't even matter…as soon as you've done your end of the deal, you're free. In other words you leave and never come back. Just as I will do once Olivia has her memory back."

"You cannot leave." Maya sighs, "Olivia needs you."

"Olivia needed you too," Clarissa says, "But now she doesn't even know you're still alive. I have to leave. Everywhere I go, trouble follows. Olivia deserves better and she will have better."

Clarissa walks to her bedroom and turns to face Maya, "Please put the cup in the sink when you're done." She closes the door and goes to bed.

#

That same night Fitz looked at Jake with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What do you mean that Lab results were already gone?" Fitz said trying to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Exactly that." Jake sighs, "Rowan's goon, Charlie, didn't kill Dr. Carter. He found her dead when he got there. Whoever killed her, took the results."

"And you're sure it wasn't this Charlie character?" Fitz asks.

"Positive." Jake confirmed, "I got to Charlie as he walked in and she was already dead. I just shot him because he was bad news."

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." Fitz rolled his eyes.

"How is she?" Jake asks looking intently at Fitz.

"She's ok," Fitz sighs, "Planning for her wedding."

"You need to do something to stop this."

"I will," Fitz sighed, "But those lab results were my first step."

#

"Engagement Party? Tonight?" Olivia gasps at breakfast at a classy café the next morning. Rowan and Edison sat in front of her with Lana.

"Yes engagement party." Lana smiles, "It's what you wanted before you lost your brain."

"Miss Kelly." Rowan warns Lana.

"I think its bit soon for that. "Olivia snaps at Lana.

"It's too late to have one." Edison tried but then saw Rowan glare at him, "But I think its great idea to have one."

"See the groom agrees." Lana smiles, "And besides I already sent out the invites."

"Of course you did." Olivia glared at Lana. Lana smirked and Olivia knew that Lana was doing this on purpose to get back at the fact that she found her kissing Fitz.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Lana said standing up, "I have to see that everything is set up for tonight." Lana walks away from the table.

"This is ridiculous." Olivia said, "I don't need an engagement party, what I need is some answers and Dr. Carter is not answering her phone."

"It's a Sunday," Rowan sighed, "It's most likely that she's at home resting as you should before tonight. However I have something for you." Rowan pulls out a pharmacy bag, "I knew you would be uptight about Dr. Carter, so I made some calls and she was able to change your prescription."

Olivia looked at the bag and said, "I'm sorry Dad, I love you I really do but I'm going to wait until Dr. Carter call and gives me the right medication. I've noticed that since I've taken medication; I've been dizzy and I haven't been getting my memory back but with not taking it I've been ok. So I'll wait till Dr. Carter call." Olivia smiles and stands up, "And now as it seems I have to go and pick out a dress for tonight. I'll see you tonight."

"Should I pick you up?" Edison asked as Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," Olivia smiled, "I'll come with Abby." Olivia walks away from the table.

"Our plan is fading." Edison breathes in panic, "What now?"

"Now you relax," Rowan glares at him, "I will handle this. I've lost Charlie, so sad, yes but I'm over it. I still have people who can help. In fact someone who is going to get rid of Clarissa tonight." Rowan takes his cellphone out, "Quinn, get your gun and a pretty dress you're going to a party tonight."

#

**_You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of  
Senator Edison Michel Davis &  
Olivia Carolyn Pope._**

Abby stormed into the briefing room completely angry with the invitation in her hand.

"Have you seen this?" Abby said.

"Yeah," Harrison rolled his eyes, "We all got one." Holding his up.

Huck just sighed but continued to look at his laptop.

"I'm sorry but this is crazy!" Abby said angrily.

Clarissa walked in with her invitation in her hand, "I find it funny that they invited me."

"I don't." Huck murmured.

"Are we going?"

"Of course we're going." Clarissa answered Harrison's question, "In fact, we'll make it better if we go."

Harrison sighs, "I have to agree with the psycho for once." Clarissa frowned at him.

"Can we bring a date?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby," Clarissa snapped, "You can bring your pathetic four eyed freak with." Clarissa stood up and walked out the briefing room and took her phone out, "Mr. President pleases. Tell him, to keep tonight open. We're going out."

#

Olivia walked into the beautiful restaurant where it was completely hired out. People had already streamed in and again in second night in a row, Olivia found herself wishing she had her memory back.

Edison was associating with many political figures it seems. Rowan made he's way to the stage and got everybody's attention.

"Excuse me everyone," Rowan smiled, "I'm going to try and keep this as short as possible. I'm saving the long one for the big day, "People chuckled, "I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you enjoy yourself."

People clapped as he came down stairs.

Clarissa came up behind Olivia and pulled on her arm, "I need you see something."

Olivia looked back at the party but continued to follow Clarissa as she pulled her.

They walked into a hallway where a man in a suit stood and surrounding the door was secret service. Olivia tried to figure out what was going on.  
… Olivia stopped…

_Figure out…_

"Olivia?" Clarissa looked at Olivia, "Are you ok?"

**"…We also figured out who the woman on the tape was…" Mellie said and Olivia stood up from behind Mellie.  
Fitz looked at Olivia once and said, "Oh?"  
****"It was me." Mellie smirked. "Well that's at least what we'll tell twenty- twenty when they arrive for the interview in…what time you set the time for again Liv…"**

"Liv!" Clarissa tried as Olivia bent to the floor. Clarissa went with her. Tom came from around the corner and saw Olivia leaning against the floor.

"What's happening?" Tom said kneeling before Olivia and Clarissa.

"I don't know?" Clarissa said in a panicking tone, "Olivia?!"

**"…I don't have time to explain everything Olivia." A tall man was leaning over her now and Olivia now saw herself in a hospital and she was looking at him with a confused look, "Here's what you say, you were at your apartment and there was a break in. a man attacked you, I showed up and saved you." Olivia stopped looking at him and looked through the ward window and saw men like the one's she saw now coming through to her ward and opened the door.  
"You've never met until now." Olivia seemed so dazzled, "Do you understand me? Olivia this is very important. Do you understand?" Olivia had still said nothing as Fitz walked through the door and the secret service closed the blinds of ward.  
"Thanks for calling me Jake." Fitz had said…**

Olivia closed hers as she now leaned against Clarissa.  
"Olivia, you better pull yourself together," Clarissa snapped at Olivia, "You going to make yourself look like a fool."  
_Fool…_

**"She fooled you, like she fooled me. Didn't she?" Olivia now was saying to Rowan who was handcuffed to a chair. Fitz was behind her looking dumbfounded, "Dad…DIDN'T HER?!"  
Rowan nodded slowly. Olivia stood up slowly and looked at Fitz and snapped at Fitz, "Have her arrested the second she gets off that plane. You. Get. Her." **

Olivia looked up at the door, "Whose behind the door?"  
Clarissa pulled Olivia up to look at the door. Clarissa looked at the man and nodded at him. The man nodded and opened the door slowly and that's when she saw Fitz and gasped. But it wasn't Fitz that made her gasp, it was the person sitting next to him that made her gasp and she remembered something she wished she could.

**"Hey Livvie." **

Olivia looked at the woman as she held her arms open now and repeated the same words.  
"Hey Livvie." Only this time it was real and only this time, all Olivia could say was, "Mom?" and then calliopes to the floor

#

Huck walked around the restaurant looking for Olivia when he was hastily pulled aside. Normally, he would generally, knock the person out but he could smell the familiar scent that was...

"Quinn?" Huck said looking at her as they his together behind the restaurants dark curtains. The guests were in full swing of a party to notice.

"I have to tell you something." Quinn said with tears in her eyes and she looked at Huck.

"You can tell me anything." Huck said holding her shoulders.

"I wanted to obey Rowan so badly but I wanted to stay loyal to Liv and you too." Quinn started sobbing, "I tried to hide and tried to leave it alone like Charlie said I should but I was sick of him treating me like a baby that he would have sex with."

"Quinn what did you do?" Huck asked concerned.

"I'm scared to tell you."

"You can tell me," Huck whispered to her.

"I'm scared you rip one of my teeth out again or drill a hole in my vagina and just say YOLO." Quinn cried.

"I won't I promise." Huck said, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Quinn…I really don't. I love you."

Quinn stopped sobbing and just breathed and looked at Huck.

"You do?" Quinn said shocked.

"I do," Huck muttered, "Now tell me what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Huck," Quinn started crying again but breathed heavily then said, "Here this is for you." Quinn pulled out an envelope that Huck did not notice she had. Huck took the envelope and looked at the heading then gasped.

"These are the-" He began but Quinn stopped him and said.  
"Yes," Quinn sniffed, "**_I_** killed Dr. Carter."

**Hey guys**

**A new Chapter in less than ten hours, what can I say, I'm trying to keep going before I go back to school tomorrow but I promise even though I'm at school I will keep going. I hate disappointing anybody. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I love hearing from all of you because you are all my reason why I continue.**

**Chani loves you guysJ**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Meeting the lie or Maya

"Do you think she's ok?"

"We should call 911!"

"Let's be rational, we call 911, Rowan comes in to save the day."

"I say we just wake her up."

"No...leave my baby to sleep." She recognized that Maya had spoken these words.

Olivia opened her eyes and said, "How long have you been alive and your baby didn't know."

Everybody turned to face Olivia with huge eyes.

"How is it that you're still alive and I'm the last to know about it!" Olivia snapped at her.

"Honey," Maya sighed, "It's very-"

"Don't honey me! Just answer the damn question." Olivia hisses at her.

"You knew before everybody in this room." Maya sighed, "Rowan knew before you though."

"Screw... that... lie!" Olivia spat at her.

"It's true, before you lost your memory I came to you because your father had imprisoned me." Maya explained.

"Because!" Clarissa urged her to tell the whole truth.

Maya looked at Clarissa then sighed, "Because I did something horrific...I have a bad habit of stealing secret from highly government organisations or just important people and causing chaos! Eli wasn't so happy about that."

"Neither am I." Olivia said and stood up from the table and walked to the door but is stopped by Jake.

"Liv you can't tell Rowan that you saw Maya," he explained, "He'll kill us...all of us."

"Who the hell are you?" Olivia snapped at him.

Jake was stunned by her sudden resentment towards him, "Jake Ballard...we had a brief th-"

Fitz interrupted him, "Friendship!"

"That's besides the point." Clarissa say walking towards Olivia, "You do have to keep quiet about this, you do that we'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Ok, let's start with what's your involvement in all of this Clarissa!" Olivia snaps at her. Clarissa just looks at her stunned, "That's what I thought...I'm getting my memory very slowly and I'm discovering that I have to many dirty little secrets that involve you all...it's giving me a good idea with where my life was going and that maybe I need to re-evaluate the people I choose to keep in my life."

Olivia walks out slamming the door and Fitz follows her out.

"What now?" Jakes asks Clarissa.

"Now nothing."

"Livvie listen to me." Fitz grabs her arm and spins her around. Olivia pulls away and glares at him.

"What!"

Fitz kisses her hard. He knew the coast was clear and just about anybody would not see him doing this. The thing that hit him that hardest was that she didn't pull away. She pulled him closer and Olivia didn't even know what she was doing but all of a sudden it felt right. She pulled him into the maintenance closet and locked the door.

The continue their heat of the moment and things begin to get more intense when Fitz descents down and begins to slip Olivia's panties off.

"Fitz, what are we going?" She breathed as Fitz breathed against her wet folds.

"Tell me you want me to stop and I'll stop." Fitz looks up at her. Olivia just gazes at him. Fitz takes the opportunity and begins to lick her wetness off and graze his teeth gently over her clit.

"Ah, Fitz!" She moaned and he continued to make her pleasure his pleasure.

Olivia continued to moan hopping that he would never stop.

Quinn and Huck sat in his car as they tried to reassess the issue in front of the forensic lab where Dr Carters body lay.

"Do you hate me now?" Quinn asked after an hour had passed.

"No," Huck sighed, "As much as I've tried, you're just weird and weird is-"

"Good...weird is good." Quinn smiled slightly as did Huck, "So what are our options."

"Well there is only one. We go in, clean the body and the evidence they may have found linking you to the death."

"She didn't suffer you know." Quinn said, "She was on the phone with her daughter...they were fighting about something...I figured I'd be doing them both a favour...it was only till afterwards I realized that I had a fight with my mom too when I was that age and we made up. That little girl will never get to make up with her mother because of me."

"Focus Quinn." Huck said holding her shoulders, "You need to fix what you did."

Quinn nodded and got out the car, "Wait for me."

Huck nodded and watched as Quinn walked to the building.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked next to her where Fitz was lying sleeping. They were still in the maintenance closet and it had been a full 45 minutes since they both found their release.

She got up and quickly got dressed, she then proceeded to texting her father and then her fiance...

Fiance...

"Livvie?" She turned to find Fitz putting on his boxer briefs.

"I have to go." She said meekly, "I texted my fiance, he's meeting me at my apartment...you should call your wife!" Olivia made it a point to make fiance and wife clear.

"Livvie-" Fitz began but Olivia stopped him, "No, don't even try to reason me with this. We're not doing this again...have we done this before."

"Why?"

"Answer the question!"

Fitz thought of Clarissa's words; 'Take it slow'

"No." Fitz answered. Fitz would have sworn he saw disappointment wash over her face but all she said was "Good." Olivia walked to the door then opened it. She turned to looked at Fitz then gasped.

"Don't sell the house...Yet."

Olivia blinked. She had said the words but she didn't know when or to whom.

"What Liv?" Fitz asked with concern waving through his voice.

"Nothing." She said then walked out.

Clarissa walked into the white office that same morning with the intention of seeing Tom but once she walked into the oval office and found both Fitz and Tom.

"Oh." Clarissa said shocked to see them both.

"Hey." Tom smiled and walked up to Clarissa but he just held her hand and gave it a squeeze then let go.

"Clarissa." Fitz said and walked up to her, "I was just speaking to Tom about you."

"What about?" Clarissa looked at Tom and the back at Fitz.

"Don't worry it's all good I promise," Fitz said, "but I have to tell you something."

"Ok." Clarissa said confused.

"But I need you to tell me something first." Fitz said and Clarissa nodded, " last night when Olivia asked you what was your role in all of this, I couldn't help but notice your immediate hesitation and no answer."

Clarissa froze...this was it, she thought, this was definitely it.

"What's your point?"

"He's point is what is your role in all of this." Tom spoke out, "How are you involved."

Clarissa put her bag down. Walked to the whiskey table and just looked at it. She then proceeded to say, "My involvement is very interesting really," Clarissa knew it was eight in the morning but she proceeded to pour the drink any way, "I'm involved with Olivia because Maya Lewis is my Slut of a mother thus making her slut daughter my sister...yes gentleman, Olivia Pope is my sister."

"What?" Tom gasped.

"What's the matter Tommie," Clarissa said sarcastically, "I know you know. The night when I cleared the air and let you know that I wasn't into the President...you were curious. And you got digging but little did you know that every time that someone as small as breathes a word of my name on the laptop, I know."

"I knew you would find out." Tom said, "You're too smart, too calculated, too damn devious."

Clarissa glared at him as Fitz finally spoke, "What do I have to do with anything, is this just because I slept with Olivia."

"No," Clarissa said and picked up the two classes of whiskey then walked towards Fitz, "in the of 1990, your birthday to be precise, you sat outside your father's office and listened to him bang he's new secretary shamelessly. A month before Maya Lewis was stated as dead, she worked for Grant and she had her suspicions about Grant and knew that he was up to no good. You were 28 years old that year and wanted to introduce him to the idea of staying in the Navy but he was busy, oh was he so busy. You tried to walk in on him but smart as Jerry locked the damn door. Here's the funny thing about a Pope-weather you're married to one or you are one-you always end being outsmarted by them. You should know...Gerry got suspicious about Maya, little bitch left a clue, but Rowan was just as suspicious. They put two and two together and decided Maya Lewis needed to be taken care off. But so many things seemed perfect at that day in time. For one; your father didn't want you to be a piloted what did he do, he got you involved. Since you would be so hate ridden and guilty, what did poor little innocent rich boy do...shut the plane down. It was a win win, Maya was taken care of and so were you. However one minor problem...Gerry's dirty little secret and you know how much people love dirty little secrets. Rowan took care of that as well. The minute that child was born, Rowan got rid of it. Little did that assholes know, she was a tad bit of her mother's child and a tad bit of her father's child." Clarissa grinned and sipped again.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Maya Lewis is my mother, thus making Olivia Pope my sister." Clarissa sipped again, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the second is my father thus making Fitzgerald Thomas grant the third my brother aka Fitz...aka Mr President...aka the leader of the free world aka...you."

Fitz stood motionless and just froze.

Hey guys.

I am so sorry for not posting, I have been so busy with school and trying to keep up to date with the story is a tad bit of a challenge but I will continue to attempt to stay loyal to all of you and write real soon.

Love you

Chani.


End file.
